Nigel Just Can't Wait to Lead!
by FoxieSango
Summary: Spoof of the Disney Classic The Lion King!  A must read for all ages!
1. Born to Rule

WOW, WOW, WOW!!! Oo….it's been forever since I've but anything up here. Forgive me for being so MIA, some things came up.

OKAY!! So, a few notes before you start reading….

In this story, adult, teens, and children are on the same page. They're allies not enemies. So, you may be wondering, "Who are the enemies?" The answer, is the….THE NEGATIVES!! (which will become more clear a little later in the story)

Also, even though children, adults, and teens work together. The head of the A.N.D (Adults Next Door) runs over all of them.

And while this may not make sense now, it will once you start reading! ;) And I think you all are going to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed thinking it up!!

**FINALLY!!! I would like to dedicate this story to a friend of mine. A fellow Panda Warrior, FlirtyKuki101 b/c she is a wonderful friend who is very creative, sweet, and nice. She's been a fan of my stories for a long time and she is makes the most awesome avatars, signatures, and captions! She's made many avatar/signature gifts for me, so this story is dedicated to her. THANK YOU FK101!!**

Now, without further ado, here's this new story…ENJOY!!

Note: The story is set in modern day times and in the city of Cleveland. The main characters will also age with the story.

* * *

Kids, teens, and adults all across the nation stared at their televisions anxiously. This was a big day in KND, TND, and AND history!! The leader, supreme commander, and legendary hero of the KND, Money Uno, aka Numbuh Zero, was awaiting the birth of his child, the one who would be his successor and, in time, take his position as the leader of the AND, who would rule over the KND, TND, and AND. A reporter was in the waiting room of Ghallager Hospital.

"We are coming to you live from Ghallager Hospital awaiting the birth of AND Supreme Commander Monty Uno's new child. This is a very special occasion today and we are very lucky to be sharing this day with Monty Uno and his family and…" Suddenly, an African American doctor with an afro emerged from the birthing room.

"Oh! Here's' Dr. Lincoln! Dr. Lioncoln, Dr. Lincoln! How is the birthing going?" The reporter asked.

"Well, the patient has been in there for quite some time with the heavy breathing, and the pushing, and the sweating and the strain and the labor…and …d-oh you know what I'm talking about the pain and screaming bud-e-bu-a-goo.."

"Yes, yes Dr. Lincoln! But what about the child? And Monty Uno?"

"Oh yes…well…" Just then, the door opened and a five year old red haired boy with glasses and a bowl-shaped haircut burst through the door.

"He's here! He's here!! Numbuh Zero said we can show him now!!" He said excitedly. Dr. Lioncoln smiled and nodded as his daughter came up from behind the boy.

"Thank you Numbuh 101." He said. The younger African American girl, also about five years old dressed in a doctor's coat and with her hair pulled back in a pony tail with a red cap on her head, came out and stood by her father with a small bundle in her arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I tell them?" She asked.

"Of course you can dear with the news for everyone that is so good and goo, da goo…" The little girl rolled her eyes at her father until the reporter came up to her.

"Little Abigail Lincoln, everyone knows that you may be a prodigy to your father's work." She said.

"Yes ma'am!" Abby said happily. The little bundle in her arms cooed happily and reached up to grab at Abby's finger as she tickled him. The reporter spoke again.

"Would you do the honors of announcing to the whole nation watching, exactly who you are holding in your arms here?"

"Ok!" Abby said happily. She held the baby up for the camera-man, reporter, and all of the audience across the nation to see.

"This….is Nigel Uno. Monty Uno's and Sally Uno's son…the one day future Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door, Teens Next Door, and then ultimately the Adults Next Door!" She beamed proudly. The little baby looked around curiously at the new world surrounding him. The reporter smiled and tickled the baby too.

"He certainly is a cutie." She said softly, and then turned to the camera-man.

"And there you have it! We have been here present and live to witness the birthing of our future." She said. Just then, a 20 year old Monty Uno emerged from the room where his wife had been, looking rather worn out, himself. Also his right hand looked purple from where Sally Uno had been squeezing it during her labor.

"Mr. Uno! How do you and your wife feel about bringing new life into this world?" She asked. Monty smiled, tiredly.

"It was amazing. My wife and I are very excited and…the actual birthing itself was just miraculous. I've never seen…" He grew speechless as he smiled down at his son. He then took him from Abby.

"He's so small, and tiny…but I know, Sally and I both know that he is destined for great things." He said. The reporter smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any special plans for the boy yourself?"

"To train him to become a great ruler for the benefit of our followers. Also, Sally and I have decided that in about five years, we will have a special ceremony for him on moonbase, so we hope everyone can come." He said, smiling at the camera. The reporter turned to the camera man.

"You heard it hear folks, mark your calendars! Five years from now on this day in KND, TND, & AND history, there will be a special ceremony for our future Supreme Commander. This is a national invite and hopefully everyone will attend! Coming to you live from Ghallager hospital, this has been AND Sarah Groves, Operative Numbuh 173 with Channel Ten Action News!" She said. With that, the cameraman zoomed in on little baby Uno as the image on screens nation wide began to fade out. This was, indeed, a special day for everyone.

five years later

A geeky figure was sitting in his mansion scowling and the family portrait above him. He frowned as the older person in the image appeared to pay more attention to the oldest of the two children there. He scoffed.

"It's not fair." He said.

"I've dedicated the best years of my life to trying to make my father happy and for what? So he can toss me aside like a rag doll?! Now that blad headed nuisance is born and he has taken my place as next in line to rule? UGH!" He cried, ripping the painting down and throwing it on the ground.

"I'm in this family too!! Why won't he pay attention to me?! Why can't anything EVER go MY WAY!! ARRGGHH!!!" He cried angrily. Suddenly, he heard a whiney voice behind him, someone entered his domain.

"Ya know, you keep talking to yourself like that people are going to think your crazy." He said. Ben Uno rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Numbuh 101?" He asked. The red haired, whiny boy with purple glasses and a purple jacket bowed.

"I'm here to announce that Supreme Commander Numbuh Zero is on his way over here to see you. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing Young Nigel Uno's fifth birthday ceremony this morning!" He said. Ben rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling rather agitated.

"Ohhhh…great. ….Look Matt, you've given me a headache." He cried dramatically, slumping down in a cushiony chair behind him.

"Do you happen to have any Head-On that I can apply directly to my forehead?" He asked. Matt walkd up so he was directly in front of Father.

"Ha-ha! Very funny! Listen, you'll have more than a headache when Numbuh Zero gets finished with you! He's as mad as a rampaging and rabid Rainbow Monkey who doesn't get a Friendly Friend Rainbow Monkey Goodbye Hug before you leave. And that's pretty livid." The younger boy said, folding his arms and looking away. Ben frowned and his anger caused him to take on his shadow form. He became a dark black all over and a fire ball formed in his hand.

"There's no way he could be as angry as I am now." He said, warming up the fire ball as he stared at Matt. Matt grew confused at this statement.

"What are you…?" He started, until he turned and saw that Ben had changed his appearance. This wasn't uncommon, nor was it a big shock. This usually happened when Ben was very agitated or upset about something; it was just always wise to avoid Ben when he got like this…which, unfortunately, was not the case for Matt today.

"Oh no…not your Father form again! Stop looking at me like that Ben! AHH!!" He cried, trying to run away. Ben threw the fire ball, singing Matt's long, purple coat. Matt cried out in pain as he rolled onto the ground and grabbed at the burn wound on his arm. Ben then sprung up and grabbed Matt by the collar, slamming him against a wall. Matt cried out in pain as Ben held him there. He had another fire ball in his hand, ready to throw directly in Matt's faced until his features burned and melted like wax. Yeah, he was that mad…and he couldn't _stand_ looking at Matt right now.

"First of all…when have I _ever_ given you the right to call me Ben? No one can call me that! It's _Father_ to you! Secondly, how DARE you come into my home thinking you can judge me and _my_ actions!" He said, rearing back his hand with the fireball to burn the poor boy squirming in his hands. Matt gulped.

"C-c'mon Ben! ...Don't do this…I-I mean…" He started, when the two heard another, firmer voice from behind Father.

"BEN!" Ben/Father, dropped his head and gave an exasperated sigh. He turned to see Monty standing in his doorway with his arms folded.

"NUMBUH ZERO SIR!" Matt cried happily with a smile on his face.

"Jus time, and not a moment to spare! One of the reasons I admire you sir!!" He

added with glee. Monty ignored Matt for the time being and narrowed his eyes at Ben.

"Drop him." He said. Father rolled his eyes and dropped Matt who fell to the

ground with a thud.

"Ow! My backside!" He cried. He frowned at Father.

"How about a little gentler next time?!" He asked. Father gave him an angry look and Matt raced behind his leader/hero. Father stepped up to Monty and began to circle him in a predatory manner, powering down from his "Father" identity and going back to being Ben.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my big brother who's come to hang out with us lower status operatives." He said, before walking off to a table where he normally filled his pipe. Monty spoke,

"Sally and I didn't see you at Nigel's ceremony today." He said. Ben faked a surprised gasp.

"That was today? Oh! Forgive me dear brother, I feel simply awful!" He said, fixing his pipe before blowing a puff of smoke into the air. Matt coughed.

"You know they say smoking is bad for you and second hand smoking is worse!" He announced smartly. Ben just looked at him before turning his attention back to Monty and smirking. He continued.

"Sorry big brother, it must have just, slipped my mind." He said with a shrug. Matt, feeling a bit braver now, stepped out and around from behind Monty.

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is…as the supreme commander's brother, you should have been the first person there!!" He said. Ben, growing agitated at Matt, through another tiny fireball his way, this time singing his pants. Matt panicked and dusted the fire away before scampering behind Monty again. Ben walked up to Matt and squatted so he was on his level. He then made his face take on his Father form to scare Matt even more. He spoke,

"I _would_ have been the first one there, if that little _brat_ hadn't been born." He said, getting close to Matt's face. Monty reached down and grabbed Ben by the collar, pulling him so they were face to face. Ben made his face geeky and normal again. Monty spoke,

"That _brat_ is _my son_…and your _future leader_." He said firmly. Ben pried Monty's fingers off his collar.

"Oh, forgive me! Then I shall go and practice my courtesy your majesty." He said, in a mocking voice while faking a bow before turning his back on his brother and walking away. Monty grew furious.

"Don't turn your back on me Ben!" He cried. Ben chuckled.

"Why big brother, if I do say so myself, I should think it is you who watch your back." He said. Monty growled, sensing there was a deeper meaning behind what sounded like a threat. He stomped up to Ben and grabbed him by the front of his shirts with both hands again.

"You know, this is my favorite shirt. I don't know why you're so rough." Ben said, nonchalantly.

"Can it Ben! What was that you just said…a threat? A challenge? You better watch what you say to me!" Monty cried. Ben, again, removed Monty's hands and dusted his shirt off.

"Temper, temper, big brother. I wouldn't dare dream of challenging you." He said.

"Yeah! Because you know you would lose to the great and powerful, amazingly awesome and cool Numbuh Zero!" Matt cried. Ben frowned and hit Matt in the head.

"Ow!" Matt cried. Ben stooped down to his level.

"Let's get one thing straight shorty. My big brother may think that he's tougher than me in strength…but _I'm_ the one with the brains in this family." He said. Matt shivered and scooted back away from Ben. Ben stood up straight and addressed his brother.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He said, opening the door so the two can leave. Monty and Matt made their way to the exit. Monty addressed Ben before stepping out of the door.

"I'm watching you Ben." He said. Ben looked at him with equal intensity.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…Big Brother." He said. With that, he closed the door in Monty's face. Monty and Matt stood there for a while.

"Man…no offence Numbuh Zero sir, but I think your brother has issues!! I mean, he's really weird and a bit demented." Matt said, turning to leave. Monty sighed and followed his right hand man…er…kid. Monty may have been 25 and Matt may have been 10, but Matt still had the mentality of a mature adult, even if he acted like a major fanboy. Plus, Monty owed him a few favors, so he appointed the somewhat annoying yet dedicated little boy as his right hand kid.

"Numbuh 101, what am I going to do with him? He didn't used to be like that." Monty said, worriedly looking back at Ben's mansion. Matt looked up in thought for a moment and smiled.

"I've got it! Turn him into a throw rug!!" He said happily. Monty gave an amused, yet confused grin.

"Excuse me?" He said, shoving his hands in his pocket as he and Matt left the premises.

"No, seriously! Just here me out, okay sir? See then, whenever Ben gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him!" He said. Monty thought on that for a moment before laughing as he and Matt headed back to their headquarters.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. So there you go! In case you haven't figured it out…

Nigel/Numbuh One: Simba

Monty/Numbuh Zero: Mufasa

Sally Uno (made up the name): Sarabi (Simba's Mom)

Matt/Numbuh 101: Zazu

Abby/Numbuh 5: Rafiki (I know she's a girl but I think she's wise like Rafiki is. That's

why she holds Nigel up to the camera for all to see across the nation when he is born)

Ben/Father: Scar

So there you go! It has begun and will be finished too…in time. Oo…I really don't know how long this one will take. Anyway, looking forward to your reviews! Thank you,

-FoxieSango


	2. Duties of a Ruler

Thank you guys for the reviews! It's great to be back and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Here's the new chappie!

* * *

-The Next Day…- 

Five year old Nigel Uno opened his eyes as the rays from the sun shown through his window. He groaned for a moment and pulled his covers up over his head, not wanting to get up.

"Go away sun!" He cried from under his covers. When the sun did not turn down its brightness, but only seemed to get brighter, Nigel groaned and opened one eye, peeking out between his covers. Something caught his eye and he opened both of his irises wide, excitement beginning to flow through him from his toes up to the tips of his fingers. A wide grin spread over his face as he threw back the covers and bounded over to his calendar to stare at a day he and his dad had been marking off to. Today was the day. Today was the DAY!! He thought happily. He bounced up and down happily for a moment before rushing to his bed and jumping up and down on it happily.

"Today's the day! Today's the day! TODAY'S THE DAY!!!!!" He cried happily.

"Yes, yes, YEEESSS!! TODAY'S THE DAY!! YAY!!! HA-HA WHOO!!" He cried. He hopped off of his bed and rushed to his parents' room, barging in.

"Dad! Dad, c'mon! We've gotta go get up!!" He cried. He rushed up to the bed and climbed on top of it, maneuvering over his mother to where his dad was.

"Sorry mom, C'mon dad!" He said. His parents groaned. They were having a good rest and they were absolutely exhausted from Nigel's birthday the day before. Figures the little kid would still be chalked full of energy, particularly because of how special today was for him as well. Monty groaned.

"Niggeeell…go back to sleep son it's too early. I'll come and wake you up in a moment." He said, somehow managing to move his son of the bed so he could turn inward, pull his wife close to him, and hug her until he dozed back off to sleep. Monty sighed happily as he buried his nose in Sally's hair, her back was to him. She smiled and turned to face him, snuggling into his chest. Nigel grew furious at being ignored and decided to try again. Monty, meanwhile, continued to try ignoring Nigel…for the time being.

"No! C'mon dad, you've gotta wake up! You promised me! Dad! Daaaadd…hello?!!" Nigel said, trying to shake his dad awake.

"Daaaaad. DAD! DAD! Daaaad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad…." He kept going. Sally chuckled a bit before speaking to her husband.

"Should have known he'd get all of his excitement from you." She said, tracing circles on Monty's chest. Monty shivered a little but smirked down at his wife. He interlaced her fingers with his and kissed her forehead before whispering,

"Do you think if we pretend to be asleep he'll leave?" She giggled.

"Hm, I somehow doubt it." She said. Suddenly they felt weight shift on the bed. Monty groaned.

"Dare I even chance to look Sally?" He asked. She shrugged.

"You are the daring, dangerous 'Numbuh Zero'." She said with a smile before laughing a little. Monty groaned before turning over to stare at an angry Nigel Uno who was sitting on his torso. The little boy had his cheeks puffed angrily and his arms folded.

"You promised!" He cried, pouting and frowning even more. Monty couldn't stand for his cute little boy to be mad at him, no matter how much longer he wanted to relax with his wife. He sighed.

"Okay, alright, alright. I'm up Nigel, I'm up." He said with a smile as he sat up and began tickling Nigel. Nigel started laughing.

"YAY! AH-Ha-ha-ha-ha! D-dad stop it!!" He cried happily. Sally sat up and chuckled.

"He's definitely your son Monty." She said, pulling Nigel in for a tight hug.

"Mommy!" He cried happily, throwing his arms around his mother. Sally giggled and lifted up Nigel's shirt before blowing on his tummy. Nigel giggled happily because it tickled. Monty smiled at his wife and his son, feeling rather lucky to have them both at the moment. He walked up and ruffled Nigel's brown hair.

"C'mon son. It's time for us to get ready to go." He said. Nigel sat up happily.

"Yay!" He cried. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and tightly hugged her once more before raising his arms up to be lifted by his daddy. Monty picked up Nigel and took him back to his room to help him get dressed. He then told Nigel to wait for him while he got dressed and Nigel did, excitedly bouncing up and down outside his dad's room. Sally, meanwhile, had gotten up and cooked breakfast for her two boys. When Monty emerged, she gave them their breakfast to eat on the go since Nigel was too excited to sit down for breakfast. She also fixed them some lunch and gave Nigel a kiss on the forehead and Monty a kiss on the lips before seeing them off. They both hugged her before leaving and she waved to them as they sped off in Monty's car.

Monty drove to the space station where the transport and artillery ships were used in the various organizations. He gained access to a transport ship and he and Nigel boarded it so they could fly to the Moon Base. Monty strapped Nigel in before taking his position at the wheel and flying off into space. Nigel stared outside of his window at all of the stars, asteroids, and planets that they zoomed past while they flew through the open vessel of space. Monty smiled at his son as he continued to gaze out of the window with wide eyes.

"Wooowwww….." Nigel said in awe. Monty chuckled.

"Dad….this is SO COOL!" Nigel cried happily. Monty grinned and ruffled Nigel's brown, and fluffy hair again.

"I thought you'd like it. But you haven't seen anything yet!" Monty said, winking. This only made Nigel more hyper and he bounced up and down in his seat excitedly. It wasn't long before they reached the Moon Base and landed their ship in the docking bay. Several of the operatives came out and greeted them.

"Welcome back Numbuh Zero, sir! And welcome young Nigel Uno!" They cried as they saluted them. Monty smiled and nodded to them.

"I think it's so cool that they look up to you dad! You're awesome and amazing!" Nigel said. His face then fell as he added with a pout,

"I wish I was a Kids Next Door operative already." Monty chuckled.

"You will be son, but you've got to get through your Cadet Training first. Then you're going to do great things." He said. Nigel beamed happily.

"Alright!" He cried. Monty led Nigel to a room where he typed in a code to open the door. He then led Nigel to a mini computer that he logged into so Nigel could see where all of the different sectors were stationed in the United States on Earth.

"Okay Nigel, get a good look, because one day you're going to have to lead all of these places." Monty said. Nigel looked up at his dad with his wide, blue eyes.

"Those are an awful lot of Sectors dad." Nigel said. Monty nodded.

"I know, and it takes a lot of responsibility to lead them all. Everyone will look up to you and will ultimately seek you for help, and you must be ready to help them. You see Nigel, one day I won't be here and you're going to have to take my place." Monty said. Nigel frowned.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"You said one day you won't be here. Where will you go? Don't you love me and mommy still?" He asked sadly. Monty smiled softly and stooped down to his son's level.

"Nigel, nothing will ever stop me from loving you and your mom. But one day…well…one day I won't be able to stay in my body…I'll have to leave and go somewhere else…but my spirit will always be with you." He said, knowing Nigel probably didn't understand.

"But why? And when?" Nigel asked, with tears welling up in his eyes. Monty chuckled and wiped the tears from his face.

"Not for a long, long, long, long, LOOONNGGG…time, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about, okay?" He asked, winking. Nigel sniffled and nodded before throwing his arms around his father.

"I love you dad." He said. Monty smiled and hugged his son tighter.

"I love you too son." He then stood with Nigel in his arms and continued explaining to his son about the different Sectors on the map of the Earth. Nigel frowned and pointed to a Sector rather far away from the US.

"What about that place? Way down there?" He asked. Monty frowned.

"That's Antarctica. You're never to go there, do you understand me Nigel? At least not until you are old enough. It's very dangerous there." Monty said. Nigel looked at his dad.

"But I thought a ruler could do whatever he wanted." Monty sighed.

"There's more to ruling than just getting your way."

"Really?! Like what?!" Nigel asked, his eyes going even wider. Monty paused for a moment.

"Well…there's…" Suddenly, Numbuh 101 came through the door. He looked up when he saw his boss.

"Numbuh Zero sir! What a surprise it is to see you here on Moon Base! And with the young master Nigel Uno! It certainly is an honor!" He said, rushing up to them. Nigel rolled his eyes. He didn't like Matt to much because he was…well…sort of a fan boy…and a bit clingy.

"Hey! Do you mind if I get Nigel's autograph sir? I mean, I already have his hand and footprints from when he was younger and an autograph of him at each age up until now, but I don't think I have it in red! And he IS, after, the future Supreme Commander of the AND! Oh, it's so exciting!" Matt said. Monty laughed.

"Sure thing Numbuh 101." He said, winking at his son. Matt squealed excitedly before handing Nigel a red crayon and a piece of paper. Nigel hesitated a bit before signing, after which Matt promptly but carefully folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.

"FINALLY! I've got the future Nigel Uno's autograph in RED! Oh man, the boys back at the clubhouse will be SOOO JEALOUS!" He cried. Monty shook his head and laughed.

"Why are you here Numbuh 101?" He asked, folding his arms. Nigel rolled his eyes when he noticed a fly buzzing around the room. He frowned. Matt answered his supreme commander,

"Oh! I usually come in here to verify the morning reports of the various sectors. May I run them by you sir?" He asked. Monty nodded. Nigel then sighed; he knew that when adults or older kids talked it was boring business stuff. So, he took out a mini toy water gun his after had given him and used it to practice shooting at the bug he had seen fly into the room. He didn't like bugs very much anyway. Meanwhile, Matt was speaking like crazy.

"Well, the busy from Sector B is that the Rainbow Monkeys are going Ape…and…" He continued, when Monty noticed Nigel's behavior.

"What are you doing son?" He asked in a whisper so Matt could not hear them. Nigel shrugged and answered his father.

"Target practice, but I don't think this thing works." He said, shaking the toy. Monty stooped to down and put one arm around his son while placing his other hand on Nigel's where the water gun was being held.

"That' because you've got a moving target, you need a still one." He said, eyeing Matt as he continued to ramble on, oblivious to what the others were doing. He then spoke up to get Matt's attention.

"Excuse me, Numbuh 101? Would you mind turning around?" He asked. Matt nodded.

"Oh yes! Sure, anything for you…Mr. Numbuh Zero, SIR!" He cried, standing in attention and saluting before turning his back to the two. Monty spoke to Nigel,

"Now, spread your legs just a little, like that, good. Get firm grip on the weapon and breathe in and out. When you get ready to fire, hold your breath a bit, it'll help keep your aim steady." He said. Matt overheard and looked back tat the two.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Target Practice." Monty said simply. Matt nodded in understanding.

"Ah…yes! Of course…Target Practice….TARGET PRACTICE?! Oh no! No, no, no, NO sir! I can't, I've got too…" Matt tried, turning to face Monty again. Monty just motioned for him to turn back around before addressing his son.

"Now, try not to make a sound." He said. Matt sighed.

"Oh, this is SO humiliating! In front of my boss and his son too?" He thought to himself. Matt then froze when it got quiet.

"What are you telling him Numbuh Zero? Numbuh Zero? Nigel Uno sir?" He asked, looking around and unable to see them anywhere. Suddenly, Nigel fired, blinding Matt a bit by shooting water in his eyes. Matt screamed and covered his eyes while Nigel jumped out and then rammed Matt into the ground, holding the toy weapon in his hand.

"HA! Take that bad guy!" He cried, pointing the weapon in Matt's face before squirting him with the water gun again. Matt groaned and Monty laughed.

"That was very good, son!!" He said. Nigel grinned and bound back up to his father.

"You think so dad?!"

"You're quite a shot! A chip off the old block, if I say so myself!" Monty said,

ruffling Nigel's hair. Nigel laughed. Matt sat up and groaned as he rubbed his backside again when another younger female operative entered.

"Numbuh 101 sir!" She cried, saluting.

"Yes, what is it numbuh 203?"

"Sir! News from below on Earth!" She said. Matt gasped and his eyes grew wide at what he heard and he knew he had to tell Numbuh Zero immediately! He turned to interrupt his leader.

"Numbuh Zero!! It's…it's the Negatives sir! They've taken to trying to invade Cleveland!" Matt cried. Monty frowned and rushed back to the docking bay.

"Numbuh 101, you'll have to take Nigel home!" He said. Nigel pouted.

"Aw dad, can't I come?" He asked, following after his dad. Monty put his hands on Nigel's shoulders to stop him.

"No, son! It's too dangerous. Stay with Numbuh 101." Monty said, before rushing back to his ship, warming up the engine and taking off. Nigel frowned and screamed into the air.

"AWWWW-MAN! No fair! I never get to go anywhere!" He cried, kicking at invisible dust. Matt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, young master. One day you shall rule." He said. He then took Nigel's hand in his own and led him to his ship that he himself had used to get to Moon Base, since he was taking Nigel back home. He continued,

"Then you can beat those slobbering, mangy, stupid Negatives from dawn to dusk!" He said. Nigel sighed a little and thought about this as he and Matt boarded the ship and Matt drove them back home.

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter 2!! Looking forward to your reviews!

-FoxieSango


	3. Just Can't Wait to Lead

Man, I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but believe it or not, I had actually had school work to do over Fall break.

So, let's jump right into it!

Disclaimer: I don't on The Lion King or Codename Kids Next Door

(Warning: This is a LONG chappie, but hopefully you'll still enjoy the read!)

* * *

Numbuh 101 took Nigel back home since he had some work to do for the time being and really couldn't baby-sit right then, no matter how much he wanted to spend time with the son of the Legendary Numbuh Zero.

Nigel walked through the door of his home with a pout and an agitated look on his face. When his mother asked him why he was upset and where his Father was, he explained that his dad had to take care of the Negatives and wouldn't let him go.

"He said it was too dangerous." Nigel said sadly. His mother laughed and went up to him.

"Well, what say, we go to the Park. Would that make you feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Nigel cried excitedly! He was particularly exuberant because his Uncle Ben's home was across the street from the Park. After getting ready, he asked his mom if he could go see his Uncle before playing and she approved. After all, Nigel adored his Uncle to death. His mother dropped him off at his Uncle's house before finding a place to park at the…well…Park across the street. Nigel eagerly ran up to his Uncle's house and banged on the door.

"UNCLE BEN! UNCLE BEN! OPEN UP, IT'S ME NIGEL!" He cried.

Inside the house, Ben rolled his eyes. The last person he wanted to see was the little whelp who stole his place as the next Supreme Commander. Aside from that, he was just about to relax with some soft opera music while reading the paper. He sighed.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming!" he cried, walking up to the door. No more than two seconds after he opened did Nigel rush in and began bouncing up and down again. Ben just could not understand why the boy was so hyper all the time. Still, he put on a fake smile, trying not to go insane and loose his cool. He still had his pipe in his mouth.

"Well, well. If it isn't my little nephew. What brings you here?" He asked, his pipe moving up and down in his mouth as he talked. He gave Nigel a cold glare, but the boy didn't notice.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!!" Nigel cried. Ben gave a frustrated sigh.

"Oh. Please Nigel. Do tell me." He said, unenthusiastically. Nigel giggled.

"No! You've gotta guess! It's no fun if you don't!" Nigel cried, before rushing up to a window, hopping up on the window sill, and swinging his legs back and forth.

"Uhm…I dunno Nigel, you've got a million dollars?" Ben asked, shrugging. Nigel laughed.

"No silly! I'm gonna be the next Supreme Commander after my dad! He said so!" Nigel shouted, pointing to himself with his thumb. He paused a moment.

"But a million dollars would be soopah cool too." Nigel said, looking up and putting a finger to his chin as if he were seriously considering the thought. Ben shuddered, he really didn't want to talk about how this brat stole what was rightfully his.

"Really, Nigel? I'm so happy for you." He said, walking to pick up his newspaper from the table.

"Oh, Yeah!" Nigel said, snapping out of his thought. He sat up on his knees and threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"My dad just took me to Moon Base and showed me EVERYTHING! And I'M gonna rule it ALL! Ha-ha! I can't wait! It's gonna ROCK!" Nigel cried happily, punching to fists into the air. Ben growled to himself and said with a forced/strained voice and clenched teeth,

"Yes….well…I'm very happy for you…really." He was gritting his teeth so hard, he almost bit through his pipe. He plopped down on his couch and flung open his newspaper, holding it up to block his line of vision so he didn't have to look at Nigel. There was a moment of silence during which Nigel cutely cocked his head to the side to stare at his Uncle. Ben then heard Nigel hop off the window sill and heard his little feet lightly thump on the floor as he rushed over to where he was. Nigel moved the bottom half of the newspaper out of the way and rested his arms over his Uncle's knees. He stared up at Ben with big, blue innocent eyes. Ben couldn't believe how naive this boy was.

"Hey, Uncle Ben? When I'm Supreme Commander, what'll that make you?" Nigel asked, curiously. Ben closed his eyes, using all of his strength not to knock the child away from him. He really couldn't stand Nigel.

"Mentally unstable." Ben said, trying to read over Nigel's head. Nigel giggled.

"You're funny Uncle Ben!" He said.

"Glad I could amuse you." Ben said in a monotone voice. Suddenly, Ben was hit with a thought. He smirked at Nigel, had turned to look at the newspaper too, just like his uncle (even though he couldn't really read it).

"So, you're father just showed you all of the sectors, huh?" Ben asked. Nigel gasped and turned to face his Uncle again, excitement written all over his face.

"Yeah! He showed me everything!!" Nigel said happily. He then tried to climb up on top of Ben's lap so that he could make his way over to the empty end of the couch. Ben did not help him at all and Nigel's little mini-quest was successful. Ben folded up his paper and turned to face his nephew, who was sitting Indian Style.

"He didn't tell you about what was in the Sector in Antarctica?" Ben asked, crossing his legs and leaning back against his couch. Nigel's face fell and he looked down sadly.

"Well, no." He said, pulling his knees up to his chest on the couch. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

"He said I couldn't go there." Ben's eye twitched at the fact that Nigel's dirty little shoes were on his couch.

"Well…ahem…he's right Nigel." He said, leaning forward to untie Nigel's shoes and take them off. Nigel blushed at having forgotten his Uncle's rule of no feet on the furniture.

"It's far too dangerous. Besides, only the bravest operatives are allowed to go there." Ben said. Nigel gasped.

"But I'm brave! Daddy and Mommy said so when they took me to the doctor and I didn't cry and I got a lollipop for it!!" He cried. He leaned forward a bit.

"C'mon Uncle Ben! Tell me what's out there!" Ben shook his head.

"No, no, no, Nigel. I can't tell you." Nigel whined a bit before crying out.

"Whyyyyyy Noooooottttt???!!" He asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes. They usually worked on his parents.

"Oh Nigel, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew." Ben said, putting both of Nigel's shoes on the floor. Nigel giggled.

"I'm you're only nephew!" He cried. Ben then ruffled Nigel's hair.

"All the more reason for me to be protective." He said. Nigel gently pushed his Uncle's hand away. Ben looked to the side.

"Besides, an Arctic prison filled to the brim with soopah, cool bad guys is no place for a young boy like yourself. OOPS! Did I say that out loud?" He said to himself, eyeing Nigel. The young boy's eyes grew wide at the words, "Bad Guys".

"WHAT?! Real, live Bad Guys?!! That's so cool!! How many?! Where are they?!! Are they used for target practice?!! Tell me!" Ben shook his head.

"No, no I-I can't Nigel. I've said too much already." Ben said. Nigel's face fell again.

"But, I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later; you're a smart boy after all." Ben added. Nigel beamed at this.

"Well, I do believe your mother is waiting for you. Besides I have work to do." Ben said, standing up.

"Aw, Okay!" Nigel said, hopping down off the couch and sliding his shoes on without tying the laces. Ben walked him to the door.

"Oh, do promise me one thing though lad, that you'll never visit that dreadful place full of such….danger." Ben said, an evil twinkle shining in his eye. Nigel didn't notice though. After all, he was a five year old boy who thought that any kind of fighting or taking down of bad guys was cool, so of course he was intrigued to go. Still, he acted like he wasn't thinking of going.

"Okay, I promise!" Nigel said, holding up his right hand.

"Good boy!" Ben said, messing up his hair again! Nigel laughed.

"You run along now and have fun." He said, gently pushing Nigel out of the door. Nigel rushed out of the door and Ben was watching to see if he'd trip over those laces. No such luck yet.

"Oh, and Nigel!" He cried. Nigel turned back to look at him.

"Remember, it's our little secret!" He said, pretending to zip his lips. Nigel did the same and waved good-bye before running across the street to where he mom was waiting at a Park bench. Ben smirked to himself. The first stage of his plan was being put into motion. He closed his door and went back inside to do his work.

_-At the Park-_

Nigel rushed over to the Park bench where he saw his mother and gasped when he saw his best friend there.

"Rachael!!" He cried, rushing up to her. Rachael heard Nigel and gasped happily! She loved hanging out with him! She would have tackle glomped him, had it not been for the fact that she was occupied with her mother at the moment. Still, she was happy to see her best friend.

"Hiya Nigel! What's up?!" She asked. Nigle rushed up to her and whispered in her ear while taking one of her wrists in his hand.

"C'mon! I gotta show ya something totally awesome!" Rachael frowned and yanked her arm back.

"Nigel! I can't! My mom's kinda doin' my hair right now!" She said. Nigel looked up and sure enough, there was Mrs. Mackenzie, brushing and coming out the tangles in Rachael's hair. Apparently the girl had gotten sand in it from the sand box and her mother was trying to get as much of the sand out as she could. Nigel's mother then spoke,

"Speaking of hair, get over her young man!" She cried, grabbing Nigel's arm and pulling him to her. She put him in her lap.

"No! Mom, leggo!" Nigel cried, trying to squirm away. She held him tightly and tried to brush his hair down neatly.

"I swear Beth, Monty and Ben have some sort of fettish or fixation with Nigel's hair. They just can't stop messing it up, I have to fix it every 15 minutes at home to keep it looking decent instead of messy! I mean, I understand his locks come from their side of the family but still." Sally said, putting the finishing touches on Nigel's hair. She then licked her thumb and wiped some smudges she saw off of his cheek.

"Ew! Mom, quit it! Not in front of Rachael!" He cried, while trying to wave his mom's hands away. Rachael giggled at him and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, Nigel. Hold still!" His mom said, looking down and seeing his shoes were untied. She sat him up on the bench next to her and began to tie them. Rachael decided to speak.

"So, where did you want to take me?" Nigel looked up.

"Huh? OH! To a soopah cool, totally, amazing, awesome place!!" He said. His mom finished his shoes and Nigel clicked his heels together, admiring her work.

"There, all finished! Now, where is this cool, totally, amazing, awesome place?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow. Nigel gasped.

"Oh! Uhmm…..er….ooooveeerr….by the beach!" He said with a grin. Rachael gasped.

"The beach?! But you hate it there! Why would you want to take me…OW!" She cried when Nigel pinched her. He whispered.

"I'll show you when we get there!"

"Oh." Rachael said in understanding. Her mom had finished with her hair and tied it off with a cute French braid at the front. Rachael turned to fully face her mother.

"Uhm…mom, can I go with Nigel?" She asked.

"Hmm…what do you think Sally?" Beth asked.

"Weelll…" Sally looked at the two kids, who were giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Pllleeeeaasseeeee??!!" They said.

"Pretty please?!" Rachael asked.

"With sugar, sprinkles, and a cherry on top?" Nigel added, also giving his mom a cute pout to go with his eyes. Sally chuckled.

"Okay you two can go. It's alright with me." She said.

"YAY!" Nigel and Rachael high-fived each other and began to rush away.

"As long as Numbuh 101 goes with you!" Sally suddenly cried. Nigel gasped.

"Oh, no! Mom, does he have to?" He whined.

"It's either that or no beach." Sally said. Nigel and Rachael looked at each other sadly.

"Fine…." They both said.

_-About 35 minutes later-_

Numbuh 101 answered Sally Uno's call and was now escorting the two kids to the beach.

"I swear, if I didn't like your mom and dad so much Nigel I'd start charging them for my services. I've done more babysitting than any actual KND, TND and AND work for the past week!" He cried. Nigel stuck his tongue out at Matt behind his back. Rachael giggled before poking Nigel in the shoulder.

"Hey, so where are we really going?" She asked. Nigel smirked.

"Arctic Prison!" He whispered. Rachael gasped

"WHAT? WOW! REALLY?! That's like so cool! That place is like so secret-like and…"

"Shhh!!! Numbuh 101!" Nigel said, putting a finger to his lips and nodding his head in Matt's direction ahead of them. Rachael clamped both her hands over her own mouth.

"Oopsie." She said. She removed her hands and leaned in closer to Nigel.

"Right, so how are we gonna ditch four-eyed fan boy?" She asked. Nigel moved closer to her too, whispering his idea. Matt decided to turn around and check on the two and saw exactly how close they were to each other.

"Ah, look at you two seeds of romance blossoming brilliantly! You're parents would be thrilled! What with you being betrothed and all!" Matt said, grinning with his hands on his hips. Nigel and Rachael paused and raised an eyebrow at Matt. What was he talking about? They looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Uhm…being what now?" Rachael asked.

"You know! Betrothed! Engaged! Destined to tie the knot!!" Matt said. Nigel sighed in agitation. Didn't Matt know that they were only five?! They didn't know what he meant!

"In English dorkenstein!" Nigel cried out. Rachael giggled. Matt felt his face go red in anger.

"Hey! That's not very nice! You should know better then to call names Nigel! You were raised better than that! You should learn some manner young man, just because you're Numbuh Zero's son doesn't mean that…" Matt started, when Rachael raised her hand and interrupted him.

"EXCUSE ME!…But Numbuh 101, what does er… be-troffled….or whatever mean?" She asked, squinting her face. Nigel had his arms crossed and was frowning at Matt. Matt smiled again, forgetting his anger.

"Oh! Betrothed! It means that one day you two will get to be married!!!" He cried happily, throwing his hands in the air. Nigel and Rachael gasped and looked at each other before squinting their faces up even more.

"Ewwwwwwwww!!!" They cried, backing away from each other.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rachael asked. Nigel made gagging noises.

"I can't marry her!! She has girl cooties!!" He cried, pointing at Rachael.

"Yeah…and…Hey! I do not!" Rachael cried, pushing Nigel.

"Do too!" Nigel cried, pushing her back. Matt stepped between them.

"Well look, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choices! It's a tradition, going back generations!" Matt said.

"It's a stupid tra-dish…er….thingy you said!" Nigel cried out in anger.

"Yeah'd, it'd be like me marrying my brother or something! MEGA EW!!" Rachael added, shaking her head furiously.

"Well, when I'M Supreme Commander, I'm DEFINITELY changing THAT stupid rule!" Nigel said, turning his nose in the air.

"Hate to tell you this sir, but THAT'S not going to happen! Not so long as I'm around, anyway." Matt said, folding his arms and smiling. Nigel whipped around to face Matt and leaned forward in anger with clenched fists.

"You could always be fired you know!" He cried, sticking his tongue out.

"Ha-ha! Nice try, but only the Supreme Commander can do that!" Matt said. Nigel's face fell at this, until Rachael stepped up beside him.

"Well….he WILL be Supreme Commander one day." She said. Nigel smirked at this. She was right!

"Yeah! So you have to do what I tell you!" Nigel cried, stepping up to Matt in a threatening manner. Matt stared him down.

"NOT YET I DON'T! And with an attitude like that, you're going to be a pretty lame commander!" He said.

"I don't think so!" Nigel cried. He took a few steps towards Matt, causing him to back up.

(-_Italics- _are actions)

"I JUST CAN'T WAIT 'TILL I LEAD"

Nigel: "I'm gonna be a cool ru-ler! So enemies beware!"

Matt: "Well, I've never seen a ruler so small and…" -_goes to pick some of Nigel's hair when Nigel swats his hand away-_

Nigel: HEY! Don't touch the hair!! _-is angry- -runs back up to where Rachael is-_ I'm gonna be the main event that no one was before! _-grabs her hand and pulls her along as he runs on top of a nearby rock- _I'm brushing up, I'm looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!! _-roars at Matt, who falls back on his butt after coming to get Nigel down off the rock-_

Matt: _-finger in his ear, trying to make sure he can hear-_ Thus far, a rather on inspiring thing! _-Sees a car coming- _AHHHHHHHH!!!! -r_ushes out of the way so he is on one side of the street and the kids are on the other-_

_-Nigel & Rachael slide off the big rock and run in the direction of a nearby mall-_

Nigel: Oh I Just Can't Wait 'Till I Lead! _-waves "good-bye" to Matt as he and Rachael rush off-_

_-Matt sees them and rushes after them. He follows them inside the mall to a water fountain in the main hallway. He sees they're on the fountain and he climbs up next to them-_

Matt: You've got a rather long way to go young master! _–dusts himself off and straightens his glasses-_ Now then…

Nigel: _-winks at Rachael who giggles in return and winks back-_ Nobody saying do this!!

Matt: When I said that… _-feels Rachael is making faces at him behind his back, turns to face her-_

Rachael: _-innocent look-_ Nobody saying be there!!

Matt: What I meant wAS! OW!! _–turns to face Nigel, who just kicked Matt in the back of the legs-_

Nigel: _-innocent look-_ Nobody saying STOP THAT! _–starts laughing, Is having fun-_

Matt: But what you don't realize…HEY!

Rachael: _-takes the tail of Matt's coat and flips It over his head from behind so he can't see, Is laughing and having fun too-_

Rachael & Nigel: Nobody saying see here!!! _–both jump off of the fountain and push Matt in-_

Matt: Now see…HEEEREE! GAH! _–falls in with a splash-_

Nigel: _-takes Rachael's wrist and runs off to a bike display they spot nearby- _Free to run around all day!!! _-they get two bikes and begin pedaling through the mall-_

Matt: _-spots them-_ That's how they want to play, huh? _-gets up and runs to the bike display to get a bike of his own-_

Nigel: Free to do it all my waaaaaaayyyy!!!!

Matt: _-pedals up next to Nigel and Rachael. Points to Nigel-_ I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!! _–not looking where he's going, rams into a pillar in the mall, falls off the bike and onto his back-_

_-Nigel & Rachael circle the knocked-out Matt, ringing the bells on their bikes before stopping-_

Nigel: Leaders don't need advice from freaky four-eyes for a start!!

_-Both kids pedal off-_

Matt: _-slowly sits up, rubbing his head & staring at Nigel and Rachael as they pedal away-_ If this is where the monarchy is headed, COUNT ME OUT! _–stands up and tries to set his bike up as well- _I'll just surface out of Ohio! I wouldn't hang about! _–hops on bike and pedals after the children- _This child is getting wildly out of wing!!

_-Nigel & Rachael stop in front of a mini Karaoke place in the mall-_

Nigel: Oh I just can't WAIT 'Till I lead!! _-they hop off their bikes & rush inside-_

Matt: _-pulls up outside of the same location, goes inside looking for the children amongst everyone in the place. Doesn't see them anywhere-_

Nigel: _-Has made his way onto the stage, Rachael is on the floor right in front of him. Nigel has a microphone in his hand. 'The Cha-Cha Slide' music begins to play-_

Matt: NIGEL?! RACHAEL?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Nigel: Everyone slide to the left!!

Matt: _-wide eyes-_ AHHH!! No, WAIT!

_-Everyone slides to the left, pushing/pulling Matt with them-_

Nigel: Everyone slide to the right!!

_-They slide to the right, Matt goes with them again-_

Nigel: Take it back now ya'll!

_-They move backwards, trampling Matt in the process-_

_-Spotlight shines on Nigel as he hops on top of a chair on stage-_

Nigel: Look who's standing in the SPOTLIGHT!!

ALL: _-punch into the air and happily cheer-_ GO NIGEL!!

Nigel: _-sees an angry Matt making his way to the stage, whispers something to a backstage guy-_

Audience: Let everybody go for broke and sing!!

_-As soon as Matt gets on stage, a stagehand pushes him back off the stage and into a Mosh Pit, the crowd carries Matt back to the entrance-_

Matt: NO! WAIT! You don't understand! I'm babysitting them and…

Audience: Hear it on the dance floor and in the wings!!

Nigel: _-smiles down at Rachael rather charmingly for a five year old; Rachael feels her heart flutter just a tad, returns the smile. Nigel reaches down and extends a hand, Rachael takes it willingly and Nigel pulls her onstage with him-_

Audience: It's gonna be young Nigel's finest thing!!

Nigel: _-pulls Rachael back with him, they both run and jump into the Mosh Pit too, but are carried in an opposite direction more towards the side exit of the building-_

Nigel: Oh I just can't wait 'till I lead!!

_-Nigel & Rachael run outside, some of the crowd follows them and are cheering them on-_

Nigel: I just can't wait 'till I lead!! _-he and Rachael wave to the crowd until Rachael spots an abandoned ship and brings it to Nigel's attention-_

_-Once they both see the abandoned TND ship, Nigel takes Rachael's hand again and drags her towards it. They manage to get inside and strap themselves in-_

Nigel: Oh I just can't waaaaaiiiittttt…..

Rachael: _-smiles and nods at Nigel who presses the GO button-_

Nigel: 'Till I LEEEEEAAAADDDDD!!!!

_-Engine reeves up, wings sprout out, the ship takes off into the sky leaving a fireworks message saying 'Nigel Rules' behind-_

Nigel & Rachael: YEAH!!_ –laugh happily since they managed to get away-_

Matt: _-rushes outside and sees Nigel and Rachael take off- _NO!! NIGEL! RACHAEL! COME BACK!! YOU'RE PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME!!

END SONG

Nigel and Rachael were long gone and into the sky now. Matt felt sick to his stomach. "I am SO dead." He thought.

* * *

Okay, enjoy this because I won't be able to upload again until the weekend because I'm gong to be super busy, and this WAS pretty long one. Took me about 2 days to actually write and I WANTED to have all of this in one chapter.

I know that this doesn't EXACTLY fit the movie, but I'm putting my own spin on it, so deal! And don't steal my version of the song either and say it's your b/c it's not! It's against the law to say you came up with the slight changes I have made and claim them as your idea. I don't own The Lion King or KND, but I DO own this particular spoof and chapter, and this is how **I** set it up. So don't steal this chapter or the way it's worded and claim it as yours b/c it's againt the law.

Ok, on a happier note, I am looking forward to your reviews! And sorry for any grammar errors or typos!

Peace!

-FoxieSango


	4. Beware the Danger!

I'm busy this weekend so I'm uploading soopah late at night.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or LK, **but I DO own the idea for this spoof and the way it is written**.

Note: I know Nigel and Rachael may talk and think as if they are a bit older than the average five year old, but I had to make them a kiddy age at this point because they're going to grow up later in the story. So just imagine two little kids when you read the fiction. I tried my best to make them seem like kids while getting the story across too.

PS: Not much "Lion Kin-ness" in this chappie. I think it's more of a transition chapter. Anyway, it's pretty much the scene from the end of "I just can't wait to be king" to before the hyenas show up, but it's really extended so...yeah. Enjoy!

**Note: THIS SPOOF AND THE WAY I WRITE IT IS MY IDEA!! ANY ATTEMPT TO CLAIM IT AS YOUR OWN IS ILLEGAL AND IS A FEDERAL CRIME. DO NOT STEAL MY WORDS AND REARRANGE THEM THINKING YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT, IT IS AGAINST THE LAW TO DO SO AND YOU COULD GO TO JAIL.**

* * *

Nigel and Rachael zoomed through the air, leaving the city of Cleveland behind them. Rachael glanced at Nigel a bit nervously from her seat after looking out of the window. They were up pretty high for a couple of kids. 

"Uhm, Nigel, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" She asked. Nigel looked at her.

"Would you quit worrying?! Of course I do! I've seen dad and Numbuh 101 fly these things a buhmillion times!" He said. Rachael gave him an unconvinced look. Nigel sweat dropped before frowning.

"I'm serious Rachael! Look, check this out! Just press this button…" He said pressing a light blue button. An automated voice then responded,

**"Auto-Pilot activated. Please insert your destinations."** And a microphone popped up from the control panel. Nigel stood on his seat and leaned forward saying,

**"Antarctica please!"** He then looked at Rachael and waggled his eyebrows a bit. She giggled. He was so silly at times.

**"Antarctica. Destination confirmed. Please relax and enjoy your flight!"** The voice said. Nigel then bounced back in his seat, put his feet up on the dashboard and put his hands behind his head.

"Then we just do what the computer said! We chill!" He said smiling. He snapped his fingers.

"Piece of cake!" He said. Rachael grinned and clenched her fists, bringing them up under her chin; her brown eyes shimmering in excitement.

"Man! I can't believe that plan worked!" She cried. Nigel scoffed a bit.

"Of course it did! It was my idea; I am a genius after all!" He said, raising an eyebrow at Rachael. Rachael gasped and frowned.

"Excuse you?!" She cried, hopping out of her chair. She walked up to Nigel and poked him in the chest.

"Mr. '_Genius'_! The whole thing was my idea!" She said. Nigel rolled his eyes and pushed Rachael's hand away.

"Whatever, **'I'** was the one who pulled it off." He said, closing his eyes.

"Oooh…You couldn't have done it without me, Nigel! Plus, I was the one who told you every time Matt was hot on our tail!" Rachael cried, throwing her hands in the air. Nigel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Rachael! Would you stop being jealous of my genius?!" He asked, sitting up straight. Rachael's face went red and her cheeks puffed out a bit.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" She practically screamed.

"Yes you are!" Nigel said, standing up and moving to check out some of the ship. Rachael followed him. He came across a mini refrigerator.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous…you just won't admit it! Ooh! A juice box!" Nigel said, his little eyes lighting up at the sight of one of his favorite drinks. He pulled out the mini box holding the cherry flavored juice he loved so much. He offered one to Rachael as well.

"Want one?" He asked. Rachael frowned and knocked his juice box away.

"No, I don't! And why don't '_YOU'_ admit that '_YOU'RE'_ being '_BRAGGY'_!! Ugh! You're so selfish!" She cried. Nigel frowned and pouted.

"Well, you didn't have to take it out on my juice box." He said, reaching for the drink again. He opened it and began drinking from it. Rachael growled a little and continued.

"You just don't want to admit it all was '_MY'_ idea and that _I'M_ actually _WAY BETTER_ than you!" Rachael cried, folding her arms. Nigel did a spit take. His eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?! You are so not!" He cried angrily, getting in her face. Rachael smirked.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Oh yeah?!" Nigel cried. He put his juice box down and tackled Rachael.

"HEY!" She cried out. They rolled on the ground for a bit until Rachael had Nigel lying on his stomach and pinned to the ground. She was sitting on his back and pulled his arms behind his back.

"HA! PINNED YA!" She cried happily.

"NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED! GETOFFA ME!" Nigel cried.

"Oh, stop being a baby!" Rachael said, smiling as she stood up and walking away. Nigel's face grew red with anger.

"Oh, yeah?! I'll show you who's a baby!" He cried. He stood up and made a lunge at Rachael again, who dodged him, grabbed his arm, used her weight to push him to the ground and then pinned them. This time, she sat on his torso and pinned his arms above his head. She smiled smugly. Nigel gave her an evil glare. She giggled.

"Pinned ya again!" She said, tauntingly. Nigel's face turned a bright pink in embarrassment. A girl had beat him? Never!

"C'mon Rachael! Let me up! Let go!" He cried.

"Not until you admit it! Just say girls are better than boys! That I'm better than you!" Rachael said.

"Never! I'm gonna prove who's better! I'm gonna pin you!" He cried. Rachael stood up.

"You've never been able to pin me Nigel." She said giggling.

"Well I say I WILL!" Nigel cried, making a move to try to pin Rachael again. She squealed in excitement, this was a fun game that they played sometimes! She moved out of the way, causing Nigel to run into a control panel where he unintentionally pressed a button as he caught himself.

"COME BACK HER YOU!" He cried, grinning as he chased Rachael all around the ship. They didn't hear the ship's warning: **AUTO PILOT HAS BEEN DISENGAGED, PLEASE TAKE THE WHEEL**. This message repeated several times, but the two children were having too much fun to notice. Eventually, Nigel managed to pin Rachael and began tickling her.

"AH! NIGEL! C-cut it out!!" She screamed, laughing giddily.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha!" He said, continuing his tickle frenzy. He didn't know why, but he liked seeing her smile and laugh. It made him happy and though he'd never admit it, she was pretty when she was smiling. Suddenly, they felt turbulence as the ship sort of dipped in the air. Nigel fell forward and his forehead knocked against Rachael's a bit.

"OW!" Both kids cried, rubbing their heads.

"What was that?" Rachael asked. Nigel sat up and rushed to the driver's seat, trying to figure out what was wrong and why the ship did that dip.

"I…I dunno! I think the Auto-pilots been cut off!" Nigel cried worriedly, seeing that the Auto-Pilot light was not on. Rachael's eyes grew wide in fear.

"WHAT?!" She cried, rushing up next to Nigel.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" She cried. But there was nothing Nigel could do. It seemed like all of the buttons he pressed made things worse. He actually ended up blowing up one of the engines. The kids screamed as the ship rocked and rumbled in the air.

"NIGEL!" Rachael screamed, grabbing on to Nigel tightly in fear. Nigel hugged her just as tightly, feeling rather afraid himself; but he had to be brave. He HAD to be.

"W-we're going to die!!!" Rachael cried.

"N-no where not!" Nigel cried, looking around for something, anything they could use. He noticed a button above his head with a picture in the shape of those parachutes he'd seen so often before. The button was on the front of a compartment. He pried Rachael off of him and stood on the chair to steady himself.

"Nigel, be careful!" Rachael cried, eyes welling up with fear. Nigel stood up on his tippy toes.

"Almost….GOT IT!" He cried, slamming his little palm on the button. The compartment opened up and two parachutes fell out. Nigel grabbed them and threw one to Rachael. He put on his parachute (his dad had shown him how to do so before).

"Have you got it Rachael? Rachael?!" He asked. He looked at her and noticed that she was ridden with fear. She was frozen and shaking, and hadn't even tried to put on her chute.

"RACHAEL!" He cried. He grabbed her hand, there was no time. From looking out of the window, he could tell they were about to crash any moment. Rachael snapped out of it at the feel of Nigel's hand comfortingly and firmly holding her own. She looked at him, still shaking. Nigel stared into her eyes.

"C'mon Rachael! Just stay close to me!" Nigel said. Rachael sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged Nigel tight. She trusted him. Nigel made his way over to the door and opened pulled down on the latch. The door swung open.

"HANG ON!" He cried. Rachael tightly wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Nigel stared out of the ship and his eyes grew side too. He almost froze up. What was he thinking?! Jumping out of a plane?! Was he crazy?! He gasped as the ship shook in the air again. He tightened one arm around Rachael who was now crying. He looked down at her and felt like crying too, but he had to be brave. Being a leader meant being brave. He looked down, gulped, closed his eyes and took a breath. He lifted one foot and stepped forward. Rachael screamed when she felt that there was no longer a floor beneath her feet.

"NIIIIGGEELLL!!!!" She cried out. Nigel tightened his grip around her as they fell. Rachael gulped and opened her eyes to see them quickly approaching the ground. She screamed. Nigel had his eyes closed and was screaming too.

"NIGEL!! NIGEL, YOU'VE GOTTA PULL THE CORD!" She cried in a panic. Nigel didn't hear her. Rachael reached around and pulled the cord with a hard yank. The chute opened up and Rachael gasped, tightening her grip around Nigel and burying her face in his shoulder. Nigel opened his eyes and gasped as they floated to the ground. He had almost forgotten to pull the cord, if it hadn't been for Rachael, they'd be splattering onto the ground right now. They floated gently to the ground and watched as the ship crashed a distance away from them. When they landed they were both panting hard, fear still alive within them. After all, they were just little kids, why wouldn't they be afraid? They're parents weren't there to help or protect them and they could have died. Rachael was crying now, and Nigel wanted to cry. It took everything he had not to let the tears burning in his eyes fall. He took in shuddering breaths and swallowed the lump in his throat before looking over at Rachael, who felt it was better to go ahead and cry it out anyway. He swallowed again.

"R-Rachael?" He asked, crawling over to her. He shook her shoulder.

"Rachael, are you okay?" He asked. She looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

"Oh, Nigel!" She cried again, tackling him in a tight hug. Nigel gasped but hugged her back.

"Hey…c-c'mon now. It's alright." He said. She sniffled a little and Nigel waited until she calmed down. He hugged her tightly too, glad that she was okay…shaken up, but okay. He looked up and noticed that they were surrounded by snow. Then, he gasped when he saw it. The Arctic Prison was right before them!

"Rachael….look." He said, his eyes going wide with wonder. Rachael shook her head as she pulled back and rubbed her eyes. She was still recovering from the near death experience.

"I promise, you'll feel better if you look." Nigel said to her softly. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction he was pointing. She gasped.

"N-nigel…is that?"

"Yeah, we made it!" He said. She sniffled again, but smiled this time.

"We made it!" She cried, eyes glimmering with excitement again. Suddenly, she sneezed. Nigel looked at her worriedly then smiled. He helped her up.

"C'mon, there's bound to be some coats inside." He said. They made their way towards the Prison building.

_--Meanwhile--_

Numbuh 101, who had rented a ship of his own and had begun tracking the two after they left, picked up on the signal of the children from the KN-DNA tracker embedded in the ship.

"Ha! They won't get away from ME that easily!" He cried. He looked around and noticed the crashed ship. He gasped.

"Oh my heavens…please tell me they're alright!!" he thought, eyes going wide with fear. His heart thrummed in his chest and he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to imagine the mangled bodies of two five-year-old kids among that wreckage. Aside from their parents being furious with him for letting them out of his sight, he'd never forgive himself of something happened to either child. He landed his ship and pulled out his mini hand-held tracker, relieved to find that the signals indicated they were both alive and well. Then he frowned.

"Wait until I get my hands on them!!!" He cried angrily, pulling on a heavier coat and rushing into the Arctic Prison. What would they be doing here anyway?! This place was strictly off limits to those who were Cadets in Training! The training base was easily accessible and just a few feet from the prison, so cadets in training could go there if they were accompanied by an older operative. But the prison itself was strictly off limits because not all of the prisoners could be classified as "_stable_;" so of course it would be dangerous for those training to be Cadets. Plus Nigel had been told to stay away from the dangers of this place and instead he disobeyed his father AND brought Rachael WITH him? Oh, Matt was going to give them an earful of a lecture when he found them.

_--With the kids---_

Nigel and Rachael made it inside of the prison base and found some coats to wear. Nigel had on a puffy brown coat and a brown winter's cap with flaps on the side. Rachael had on a puffy pink coat with a white furry collar and had a pink scarf around her neck. She also had a pink cap on her head. Both kids were wearing white gloves. They began looking around the base. It was very empty.

"HELLO?!!!!" Nigel cried, receiving his own echo. Rachael looked around.

"Wow….it's like deserted." She said.

"Yeah….isn't it wicked awesome?" Nigel asked, smiling at her. She grinned back.

"Totally!" She said. She loved things that were mysterious and this had mystery written all over it! She allowed that love to overtake her fear from the previous incident. She was going to enjoy this! That and she was with Nigel, her best friend who always seemed to make things better and more fun. He had taken action to save them earlier and even though he froze up at the end, the fact still remained that if he hadn't reacted quickly, they would be in that crash heap of an air ship right now. She smiled brighter. He had tried to protect her, protect both of them. He truly was brave and she knew he's make a great leader one day. She stared at him as he walked around and inspected the place.

"But I thought this place would be…ya know, cooler." He said with a frown. Rachael giggled and shoved her hands in her coat pockets, shrugging a bit to keep warm.

"I dunno Nigel, it's pretty cold in here if you ask me." She said, winking. He glared at her a moment.

"That so wasn't funny." He said. She pouted.

"Party pooper!" She cried. sticking her tongue out at him. He did the same to her. Rachael began looking around too.

"Hey! Check this out!" Nigel cried, from behind a box. She rushed up to Nigel as he held up something. She gasped.

"Ooh! Is that a real, live SPLANKER?!" She asked.

"Looks like it!" Nigel said, hooking it onto his pants.

"So cool! I've never seen one up close before! What else is in here?!" She asked, digging through the box. They pulled out several weapons and pieces of armor, but the armor was too heavy for them to wear. Rachael hooked a bubble gum shooter to her pants.

"You know we might get in seriously big trouble for this." She said. Nigel shrugged.

"It'll be worth it." He said with a smiled. They both continued scanning the room.

"I wonder where the bad guys are in here." Rachael said. Nigel looked around and saw a door with a picture of a guy in a jail cell. He smirked.

"Give ya one guess." He said, pointing to the door. Rachael saw the door and gave Nigel a smug look. Nigel returned the look.

"C'mon, let's go check it out!" He said, walking to the door. He reached for the knob when he was suddenly cut off by something bigger than him and purple (it's a big purple puffy coat) standing in his way. He ran into it and fell backwards a bit.

"WRONG! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here!" Matt said, standing in front of Nigel.

"Aw, man!" Both kids said. Matt turned to Nigel.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in young man!! You're **WAY** beyond the boundaries your father set for you…**YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN AMERICA!! WHAT THE CRUD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!** Are you **OUT OF YOUR MIND**?!! Is there anything in that head of yours?!" Matt asked, gently tapping on Nigel's head. Nigel swatted his hand away.

"Knock it off Matt!" Nigel cried. Matt frowned at Nigel, then turned to Rachael.

"That goes for you too missy!" He said. Rachael's eyes grew wide but she said nothing as she frowned. Matt turned back to Nigel.

"And what's worse, you STOLE vehicle that's not even yours! OOH! I'm taking you home now! THE BOTH OF YOU!" He cried, grabbing their hands.

"Let's get out of here! I wanna leave before something happens to my ship. I don't have insurance on it and I would like to save hundreds by switching to Geico before something happens to it. Aside from that, if we stay here we'll things will only get worse. It's not safe here at all!" Matt said worriedly. Nigel laughed.

"Ha! Look Rachael, freaky four-eyed fanboy is scaaaarreeddd!! Boo-hoo! I want my mommy! HA-HA!" Nigel laughed. Rachael laughed too. Matt's face grew red with anger as he threw their arms down.

"Okay, you know what? You are SERIOUSLY crossing the line with that name-calling mister!! Is that really what you call me behind my…" He shook his head.

"Nevermind! Look, that's not the point anyway! Listen, right now, we are all in VERY **REAL DANGER**!!! So we've GOT to get OUT OF HERE, ASA-NOW!!" Matt cried. Nigel rolled his eyes and walked up to the door anyway. He reached for and turned the door knob while talking to Matt.

"Danger?! HA! I walk on the wild side! I laugh in the face of danger, HA, HA, HA, HA!!" Just then, they heard evil cackling come from behind the door. Nigel gasped and rushed back over to where Matt and Rachael were. Matt stood in front of the two children protectively and Nigel was actually behind Rachael, ready to grab her and make a run for it if he had to. 3 dark shadowy figures emerged from the door.

Matt, Nigel, and Rachael looked at each other nervously. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

THE BAD GUYS ARE HERE!! 

A/N: Wow, another long one chapter. This, again, should satisfy you until next weekend because I'm going to be busy again. Looking forward to your reviews!

PS: I know the crash scene wasn't in the original movie, but like I said…this is my spoof, so deal with it!! Besides, you got some 1/362 fluff out of it so, be happy about that!

Looking forward to your Reviews!

Peace!

-FoxieSango

* * *

**Stealing is against the law and is a federal crime that can land you in jail. Don't take my words and rearrange them and try to pass them off as yours. You won't be fooling anyone.**


	5. Danger in Action

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or LK

* * *

The cackling grew louder as the three shadow finger abut a year or two older than Matt emerged from the room.

"Well, well well Eigaoh, what do we have here?" A female voice asked. The figure speaking was revealed to be a young Japanese girl with evil eyes.

"Hm, I don't know Ikuk….hmm…what do you think Ybba?" A male voice asked. He was rather chubby and he too had an evil vibe about him. He had a -2 on his aviator's hat. A dark skinned, rather goofy looking girl chuckled annoyingly.

"Looks like it's a couple a kids to me! A brown haired one, a blonde one, and a red head with glasses?! Hyuk, duh?! Can't ya'll see that?!" She asked. Ikuk frowned and smacked her in the head.

"Shaddup! It was a rhetorical question idiot! You weren't supposed to answer!" Ybba rubbed her head and pouted. Her bottom lip quivered.

"W-well…if I wasn't supposed to answer, why'd you ask me?" She asked sadly.

"Man! You're dumb!" Eigaoh said, angrily. The three continued circling Nigel, Rachael, and Matt in a rather predatory manner.

"Besides, these look more like a trio of trespassers to me anyway." He said. Matt chuckled nervously and began moving backwards, pushing Nigel and Rachael back with him.

"Oh, I assure you sirs…" Matt started when Ikuk growled angrily and snapped at Matt. Matt squeaked in fear and surprise.

"I…I mean madams…er…sir and madams…heh-heh. This is just uh….a uh navigational….er…directional error. Heh-heh…see, we-we meant to go THAT way, but we went THIS way…so we're just gonna go and go the right way we meant to go…THAT way…heh-heh…" Matt said, pointing to the main exit of the Prison base. He and the two kids tried to rush to the door when Ikuk grabbed a hold of Matt's long purple coat.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute now shorty." She said. She got up close to him and stared into his eyes.

"You look familiar." She said. Matt gulped nervously.

"Aren't you Numbuh Zero's stooge?" Ikuk asked. Matt frowned.

"I'm his right hand operative, thank you very much!!" He cried back. At this point, Eigaoh and Ybba, had sectioned Nigel and Rachael away from Matt. They were circling them now.

"Hm…so what would that make you?" Eigaoh asked, poking at Nigel. Nigel frowned and smacked Eigaoh's hand away. Rachael grabbed on Nigel's arm tightly, looking warily at Ybba. Ybba looked ready to strike and attack at any moment, despite how goofy and dorky she looked.

"I'm the future supreme commander of the KND, TND, and one day the AND!" Nigel snapped back at Eigaoh. At this, Ikuk slung Matt back toward Nigel and Rachael, causing him to knock into the children and fall to the ground.

"Numbuh 101!" Nigel cried, trying to help him up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Before Matt could respond, Ikuk had joined Eigaoh and Ybba in the taunting. She leaned her elbow on Matt's head and stared Nigel in the eyes. She smirked evilly.

"Do you know what we do to supreme leaders who cross our territory?" She asked. Nigel scoffed and tried to appear brave.

"You can't do anything to me." He said. Ikuk stood straight with her hands on her hips.

"You wanna say that again hot-shot?" She asked. Nigel leaned forward a bit.

"Gladly! I said..."

"Ah, ah, ah…Nigel…" Matt said, standing up and putting a hand on Nigel's mouth. Nigel's voice was muffled as he tried to pull Matt's hand off of his mouth.

"You really shouldn't say anything to agitate them…heh-heh…" He said, ruffling Nigel's hair. He smiled sheepishly at Ikuk.

"Silly little kid." He said, apologizing for Nigel's mouthing off. Nigel frowned and knocked Matt's hands away.

"But Matt, you told me they were just slobbering, mangy stupid negatives." Nigel said, staring angrily at the three enemies around them. Matt cleared his throat and whispered to Nigel,

"Ix-nay on the Upid-stay." He said. Eigaoh frowned.

"Hey! Who you callin' Upid-stay?!" He cried, pushing Ikuk aside and grabbing Nigel by the collar.

"You said that? You little brat! Listen, just 'cause I don't know what that means, doesn't mean I don't recognize it as an insult!! You twerp…I'm gonna…" He started. Rachael gasped,

"Let him go!!" she cried angrily, rushing up and trying to pull Nigel away from Eigaoh's grip. Eigaoh fiercely knocked her aside and she cried out.

"Buzz off!" He said. Nigel's eyes grew wide.

"Rachael!" He shouted. He tried to pull Eigaoh's fingers off of his collar.

"You're gonna pay for that creep!" He said angrily. No one hurt Rachael and got away with it when Nigel was around. He kicked his feet wildly as he tried to get away.

"Whatcha gonna do, shrimp?" Eigaoh said. Just then Nigel kicked him.

"OW! Why you little…" He started, pulling a fist back to punch Nigel. Matt stood and put his hands on Eigaoh's raised arm.

"P-please sir. They don't mean it, they're just kids." He said, somehow managing to pull Nigel away from Eigaho. Matt held Nigel in one arm and rushed after Rachael, grabbing her arm with the other.

"Rachael, you okay? C'mon, get up!" He whispered. He then looked at a nearby clock.

"Would you look at that? We're late for dinner! Better get these kids home!" He said, running to the door. But Ybba rushed in front of them, blocking the main entrance/exit. Ikuk spoke.

"What's the hurry? You're wanting to leave before the fun starts!" She said.

"Yeah, don't ya wanna play?" Eigaoh asked.

"Yeah! Ooh! I got one, Eigaoh! We could play…sharks and minnows!" Ikuk said. Eigaoh snickered evilly and responded.

"Yeah, we'll be the sharks, and guess what they'll be." He said. The two burst out in laughter. Ybba, who had been digging in her ear the whole time and analyzing the wax on her finger (Ew!) heard footsteps running away. She looked up to see Matt, Nigel, and Rachael making a get away for another door in the room as a means of their escape. She gasped and rushed up to Eigaoh and Ikuk. She began pulling on their arms trying to get their attention.

"Knock it off Ybba! Can't you see we're talking here?" Ikuk asked, making to hit her again. Eigaoh looked in the direction Ybba had been trying to point out to them to see the retreating forms of Nigel, Rachael, and Matt. He frowned.

"Hey, Ikuk. Did we tell our new friends they could go?" He asked.

"No, why?" Ikuk asked.

"Because, there they go!" Eigoh cried. Ikuk looked up and saw them leaving too. She gasped and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, they are NOT getting away that easy. I've been locked up so long that I haven't tortured anyone in months….now I've got some new play mates…they're my next victim."

"Yeah? Well the shrimp of a kid is mine…" Eigaoh said. Ikuk nodded.

"AFTER THEM!" She cried. Eigaoh and Ybba nodded and the three followed after their prey. Matt, Nigel, and Rachael were running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"What do we do?!" Rachael asked. Nigel panted.

"Keep running!" He said.

"I told you we were in danger-AH!" Matt cried as something grabbed him. Nigel rolled his eyes, not realizing that Matt was no longer behind them.

"Don't rub it in Matt!" He cried over his shoulder. He and Rachael made their way to what appeared to be a training room of some sort. They looked around, panting.

"Did we lose them?" Rachael asked worriedly.

"I think so." Nigel said. He then noticed that Matt wasn't with them.

"Wait, where's Matt?" He asked. The Negatives, meanwhile, had gotten a hold of Matt and dragged him to the prison cells.

"Looks like the stooge has been a bad boy!" Eigaoh said.

"Yeah, I think he deserves a SPANKING! Oh, Spankulot!" Ikuk cried. Ybba was holding the door to Spankulot's cell open as Ikuk and Eigaoh shoved Matt in.

"No, no please!! Not Count SpankuloooAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Matt cried. Spankulot grabbed him.

"Yes! Finally, I have not spanked anyone in so long! To spank again is so invigorating! Mwahahaha!! You have been a bad boy to anger the negatives!! Those who do so must be punished!" Spankulot cried, spanking Matt. Tears ran down the poor boy's face as his bottom became numb and sore from the spanking. He cried like a baby. The negatives closed the cell door and laughed maniacally. They didn't see Nigel and Rachael, who had tracked Matt down on the KN-DNA tracker he had brought with him. Nigel frowned as he saw the negatives laughing at Matt's torture.

"YO! Losers! Why don't you pick on someone actually worth your time?!!" Nigel cried. Rachael was right behind him. Ikuk frowned.

"Liiikee….you?!" Ikuk asked, smirking evilly at the kids. Nigel's eyes grew wide.

"Oops." He said. Rachael screamed as the three negatives chased after them. Rachael was shooting her bubble gum gun at them, sometimes hitting them, sometimes missing them and causing them to trip on the stray pieces of gum on the ground. She kept after Nigel and soon they reached the ladder the lead to the ships' docking bay. Nigel began climbing when he heard Rachael scream his name. She was out of ammo and the Negatives were closing in on her. Ikuk reached out to grab at Rachael's foot and yank her down off the ladder. Nigel frowned and quickly made his way back down. He used the SPLANKER on his hip to smack Ikuk in the face, knocking her off the ladder and causing her to fall on the other two negatives.

"C'mon, hurry!" Nigel said, letting Rachael climb above him so he could smack the negatives behind them with his weapon again if he had too. When they reached the top, they tried searching for a place to hide. There was none. They heard the negatives coming up behind them, turned and gasped. As the negatives approached them, they decided to split up and lead the negatives in a wild goose chase around the various ships in the bay. Eventually, however, the odds of 3 to 2 were in the negatives favor and they cornered the two kids against a wall. Rachael was behind Nigel who held his SPLANKER high and ready to fire. Eigaoh, Ybba, and Ikuk approached them stealthily.

"Here kiddy, kiddy, kiddies." Eigaoh said, tauntingly.

"T-take one more st-step and…a-and I'll sh-shoot!" Nigel said, his hands shaking. The trio laughed.

"C'mon…I DARE ya!" Ikuk said. She snickered.

"I'll even make it easy for ya!" She grabbed Ybba and pushed her ahead.

"An easy target! Go ahead, strike her!" Ikuk said. Eigaoh was laughing at this while Ybba was trying to get away, but Ikuk held her still (they treat her so wrong…).

"Hold still Ybba!" Ikuk cried as Ybba still struggled to get away. Nigel frowned, and closed his eyes. Rachael had her eyes closed to. The next thing anyone knew, there was a SMACK and Ybba was lying flat on her back.

"Huh?" Ikuk and Eigaoh looked at each other. They didn't' think the kid would actually knock her out! They then felt themselves being thrown around the room and socked a few times. As it turns out, Numbuh Zero had shown up in a ship of his own, exited the ship, came up and knocked Ybba out from behind, causing her to fall backwards when the others that that Nigel's SPLANKER had done her in. During the fight, Matt rushed in and came up next to Nigel and Rachael. He had a big red hand mark on his behind and a tear streaked face along with a communicator in his hand. He checked over them for injuries and finding that there were none, turned to watch his master fight. The brawl ended with Monty pinning all three kids down on the floor.

"AH! Okay, okay! Uncle!" Eigaoh cried.

"SHADDUP!" Monty shouted. Ybba was cowering down behind her hat, which she held in front of her face. Ikuk chuckled nervously.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry! We're sorry!" She said. Monty growled.

"If you EVER come near MY son again…" he started.

"Oh, this…the kid was YOUR son?" Eigaoh asked.

"I didn't know that, did you know that Eigaoh?" Ikuk asked.

"No, did you?" He responded.

"Of course not!"

"No!" The two went back and forth for a while before turning to Ybba.

"Ybba?" The both asked. Ybba looked at them.

"I don't's know whatch'all are talking 'about. Of course we knew! We even said we were gonna get Numbuh Zero's son and…" Monty growled at them. They laughed nervously before taking off in a cloud of smoke. Nigel saw this and gulped. He took a breath went up to his father with a sad, upset look on his face. He knew he was in trouble. He swallowed the lump in his throat again.

"D-dad I.."

"You DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME!" Monty cried, his voice echoing through the docking bay. It was filled with anger, pain, hurt, and disappointment. Nigel cringed and felt tears sting at his eyes.

"D-dad…I-I'm sorry." He whispered.

"We're. Going. Home." Monty said firmly, walking towards the ship in which he had came. Rachael and Matt followed Nigel and Monty. Rachael rushed up to Nigel and grabbed his hand. Nigel felt this and looked at their hands. Rachael squeezed his hand comfortingly; Nigel smiled softly and returned the gesture, but he was still scared and upset. Rachael moved closer to him.

"I thought you were very brave." She whispered. Nigel smiled to himself. That gave him some comfort; that she still believed in him and was trying to make him feel better. But still, he knew that trying to make his dad forgive him would not be so easy.

As they boarded the ship, Rachael sat next to Nigel and rested her head on his shoulder. Nigel was happy Rachael could try to get some rest from this, even though he couldn't. He felt horrible for putting his best friend in danger. On top of that, he was too upset and worried about what his dad would do, and he could feel his dad's anger radiating from him as he drove the ship. Nigel sighed; it was going to be a long ride back home.

* * *

A/N: Oh wow…Nigel is in trouble….what will happen next?

Well, if you saw the movie you know. But how will I put my spin on my spoof? You'll have to stay tuned and find out!

& Sorry for any typos, things will also be explained a bit further in the next chapter.

-FoxieSango


	6. Reprimand

Here's the next chappie.

**I don't own KND or the Lion King but I do own this idea for this spoof and the way it is presented and formatted. Any attempts to take my words/format and use it as your own is illegal.**

**----**

Nigel stared up at his Father's back nervously. His dad's hands were clenching tightly at the wheel as he drove the ship. Nigel hunched his back forward and slunk down even further. He didn't know if he wished for them to hurry and get home so he could get his punishment over with, or to wish that the ride was longer so he could prolong his punishment. But if the ride was longer, he'd have to deal with even more of this tension in the air radiating from his dad. He didn't like it. He sighed and looked out of the window. Rachael was still asleep on his shoulder, he was glad at least she could get some rest, he was too anxious.

Monty Uno was feeling a multitude of emotions right now: fear, anger, stress, anxiety, confusion, but most of all, relief—relief that his son was safe and okay. But he was furious that Nigel had disobeyed him in the first place!! Didn't he know that his father was looking out for his best interest?! And if Numbuh 101 hadn't called him, if he hadn't got there in time…Nigel and Rachael would have have been…he shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that. The important thing was that he DID get to them in time. But he was confused too….who in the world had opened the door to the prison in the first place? After hours, the whole facility was supposed to be closed down and locked up tight. Nigel and Rachael shouldn't have even been able to get in to the Arctic Prison base, let alone into the prison ward room itself. The only way those doors could have been open is if someone had overridden the DNA coded locks. But who could have done that? And who let those Negatives out of their cells in the first place? Monty growled lowly, this was giving him a migraine and he was still stressed out from the fear of losing Nigel earlier. He glanced over his shoulder at his son, who was currently studying the laces on his shoes. Nigel must have felt his father's gaze because then, he slowly looked up and nervously gave his dad a sheepish, cute smile. His father frowned even more and Nigel's smile faded, he looked forlorn and returned his gaze to the floor. Monty would have thought Nigel's smile was cute if he were not so furious…and boy was he furious….livid was more like it. Monty returned his attention to the skies as he flew. Oh yes, he was DEFINITELY going to have a talk with Nigel. The boy could have been killed! If anything had happened to him…Monty didn't know what he would do. His and his wife's world would have been shattered beyond repair; they probably would have slipped into depression. They loved Nigel, their only son, so much, and made vows to protect him at all costs…but Nigel had to do his part to, and listen to his parents. Monty sighed, trying not to think about it. Instead, he went back to trying to figure out who had opened that prison base. Little did he know, has he had lifted out of the docking bay a few minutes prior, a pair of eyes, evil eyes, who had watched the whole thing from the shadows, was frowning with intensity. The figure stared off into the sky before turning and heading to his own ship.

Monty landed back at the main base in Cleveland. Once he parked the ship, he stood, and angrily looked at Nigel. Nigel glanced up at his dad and swallowed the lump in his throat nervously, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He'd never seen his dad so upset. He tried to hold back the shaky feeling rising in his chest and control the flip-flops in his stomach, with no such luck. The only thing that distracted him a bit was the movement Rachael made against his shoulder, as if she was snuggling in to him. Nigel looked at her and then looked at his dad again, who turned his gaze to Rachael before looking back at Nigel and raising an eyebrow. Nigel turned his head away from his father and cleared his throat.

"Uhm…R-rachael?" He asked softly. She moaned a bit and furrowed her eyebrows. Nigel gave a very small smile.

"C-c'mon Rachael, wake up." He said quietly. He shook her a bit with his free hand, the one not connected to the arm she was lying on.

"Hm?" She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and gazed up at Nigel tiredly. He felt butterflies in his stomach when she did so.

"N-nigel?"" She whispered. Numbuh 101 was standing next to Monty, looking between him and the two kids.

"Y-yeah, we're back in Cleveland. Back home." Nigel said. Rachael groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm so tired." She said.

"I know." Nigel said. Monty then spoke in his firm voice.

"Rachael, Numbuh 101 will be taking you home. I've got to teach my son a lesson." He said. Nigel heard this and bowed his head even lower. Rachael looked up at Mr. Uno with wide eyes, and then looked down, nodding slowly.

"Y-yes sir." She said. She looked back at Nigel who looked like he was going to cry any moment. He was shaking. She smiled at him with concern shining in her eyes and covered his hands with her own.

"Everything'll be fine Nigel. I promise." She said. He sniffled and looked at her with sad eyes. He took a breath, brave people weren't supposed to cry, so he wouldn't. They weren't supposed to…he choked; he couldn't hold it back any longer. He was scared. Tears slowly began to streak down his face. Rachael leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"My dad's mad at me." He whispered to her.

"I know."

"I don't like it." Nigel said, burying his head in her shoulder.

"I know. But it'll be okay. He won't be mad forever." Rachael said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She asked him, pulling away, just a bit. Nigel sniffled and shook his head. Rachael smiled.

"You're strong Nigel, and brave. You'll get through this." Suddenly, Matt stepped forward. Monty was giving off an aura of feeling rather agitated right now, as if he felt the need to speak with his son quickly.

"Rachael. We should go, before your parents get more worried." Matt said. Rachael and Nigel sighed. Nigel sniffled again.

"G-good luck with your p-parents." He said. Rachael started to feel tears coming to her eyes too, for both Nigel and herself. She was afraid of what her parents would say to her and how they would punish her. But she was scared for Nigel too. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes too.

"T-thanks." She said. Nigel laughed nervously as a few tears made their way down Rachael's face.

"Hey now…d-don't you start crying t-too." He said, handing her a hanky he always had handy. Rachael laughed a little and took the hanky. She wiped her eyes and went to hand it back. Nigel shook his head.

"Keep it." He said. Rachael smiled and hugged him again.

"Bye Nigel." She whispered sadly.

"Bye Rachael." He said. She pulled back.

"I'll see you later?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled at him and then, taking an action rather bold for herself, she leaned forward and quickly pecked him on the cheek before turning and rushing off of the ship. Nigel was shocked and stared after her. He touched his cheek where she kissed him and….oddly enough, didn't not feel like rubbing away her cooties. He smiled a little until Matt came up to him. Matt gave Nigel a sad smile.

"Good luck Nigel. Everything'll be fine." He said, ruffling Nigel's hair. Nigel sniffed again still having a bit of trouble stopping the water works at this point. He nodded and wiped his tears off his face with the long sleeve of his shirt.

"Bye Matt." He said softly. Matt's smile grew a bit before he followed Rachael off the ship. Nigel stared at the door and then the shadow of another figure came to stand before him. He looked up and saw his dad. He instantly grew nervous again and swallowed the lump in his throat. Monty gently but firmly took Nigel by his arm and led him to the door of the ship. They exited and Nigel followed behind his dad as Monty walked to his car. Nigel turned around to watch as Matt led Rachael away. Rachael then turned her head around to look at Nigel. She smiled a blushed a little as she shyly waved bye. Nigel smiled too and waved back. He heard his dad open the car door.

"Get in Nigel." He said, not looking at his son. Nigel looked up at his dad, wanting his father to look at him, but partially dreading to see the look in his eyes. He sighed and climbed into the back seat. Monty buckled him in before closing the door and walking to the driver's side. Monty climbed in, buckled his seatbelt, cranked the engine and pulled out of the parking lot of the base. He then drove off. Nigel sat up on his knees and stared out of the back window as Rachael got into Matt's KND vehicle. Though Rachael couldn't see him now, he really missed her company. He lifted a hand and placed it against the window. He was facing his dad alone now…and that notion upset him to no end.

A few minutes later, they reached their house. Monty pulled into the driveway and parked, got out and opened Nigel's door. He unbuckled Nigel's seatbelt.

"When we get inside, go straight to your room. I'll join you shortly." Monty said. Nigel shivered a little in fear but said nothing. He stared at the ground as he and his dad walked up to and entered the house. When they walked through the door, Nigel's mom rushed up to hug him, but Monty stopped her and spoke to her in a soft voice. Nigel couldn't hear what they were saying, and went up to his room. He wished his father would have let his mother hug him' he needed some form of comfort right now. He made it too his room, hopped on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, allowing himself to have a full out cry while he waited for his dad.

Meanwhile…

Rachael was staring out of the window of Matt's vehickle. It was quiet. Matt looked at her from his rear-view mirror and then sighed.

"Listen, I told you guys not to go in there but you wouldn't listen to me and…"

"I know!!" Rachael cried, closing her eyes tight and cutting Matt off. She really didn't want a reprimand right now. She'd get that from her parents later. That and she was still worried about Nigel. She sighed.

"I know…and I'm sorry." She said. Matt stared at her for a moment in the mirror before turning his eyes back to the road. There was quiet. They both were recalling the events of the past couple of hours. Suddenly, a thought came to Rachael's head.

"Hey, Numbuh 101?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get away from Count Spankulot anyway?" She asked. Matt chuckled.

"Told him I had a Garlic Gun in my shirt and I wasn't afraid to use it. He didn't call my bluff so he let go of me as soon as I said that. I made a bee line for the cell door then; the Negatives left it open when they chased after you. Then I called Numbuh Zero on my communicator right away and he came for you guys." Rachael's eyes went wide and she nodded. She looked out the window again, hoping Nigel was okay.

Back at the Uno house, there was a knock at Nigel's door, signaling that someone was about to enter. Nigel didn't care who at this point. His dad came in and closed the door. Nigel didn't lift his face from his pillow. Monty sighed and put his hands in his pants pockets. He walked to Nigel's window and looked outside, it was 10 o'clock and the sky was darkening fast.

"Sit up Nigel." He said, not looking at his boy. Nigel didn't sit up right away.

"Nigel." His dad said in a warning tone. Nigel shivered a bit before taking a breath and sitting up. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet up on the bed, hugging his legs tightly. Monty took a deep breath and sighed.

"Nigel, I am very disappointed in you."

"I know."

"You could have been killed!! You deliberately disobeyed me!! And what's worse, you put Rachael in danger! What were you thinking?!! I told you not to go there for a reason!" Monty cried, throwing his hands up for emphasis and raising his voice a bit. This didn't help Nigel's case of anxiety any; the boy took in deep, shuddering breaths.

"I-I'm sorry! I…I was just….I just wanted to be brave like you!" He said, clenching his fists and closing his eyes tight. Monty's eyes grew wide. So that was it. He sighed again, his voice a bit less loud this time.

"I'm only brave when I have to be Nigel. Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything." Nigel said, keeping his gaze downward. Monty closed his eyes.

"I was today." He said softly. Nigel looked at his dad with wide eyes, in complete shock. His dad? Afraid?

"You were?"

"Yes."

"Of what?" Monty moved to sit down on his knees in front of Nigel. He put his hands on Nigel's arms and looked into his son's eyes.

"I thought…I thought I might lose you, son." Nigel gasped. He'd never thought of that.

"Dad."

"Nigel. There's a reason no one is allowed to go to that place after hours. It's dangerous, and the prisoners, you never know what they're going to do. I didn't want you going there, in case they did get out and attack you. You're my only son Nigel, and I love you. If anything ever…EVER happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." He said. He hugged Nigel tight.

"I love you son. I know you want to have fun and explore, but when I tell you something is dangerous, you have to listen to me and obey me, okay? It's for your own good…and I tell you, not to ruin your fun…but because I love you. I don't ever want to lose you." He said. Nigel's eyes watered again, but not from fear. He hadn't thought about how his adventure would make his dad feel.

"I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his tiny arms around his father's neck. A moment later he pulled back, not crying so much now, though his face had stained streaks of tears on it. Nigel gave a small laugh.

"I guess even heroes get scared, huh?" He said. Monty smiled softly and nodded. He wiped Nigel's tears from his eyes.

"Mmh-hmm."

"But you know what?" Nigel asked.

"What?"

"I bet those prisoners were even scared-er-er!" Nigel said. Monty laughed.

"Because no one messes with your dad! Come here you!" Monty cried, tackling Nigel to his bed. He then unleashed an all out tickle frenzy on his son.

"No! No, no, dad stop! No fair!! Quit it! I-I'm t-ticklish!! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Nigel laughed giddily. Monty smiled; it felt nice to hear his son's laugh. It meant he was happy and safe. Monty soon stopped tickling Nigel, then picked him up in his arms and hugged him tightly. Nigel returned the hug, just as tight.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"We're pals, right?" Nigel asked. Monty smiled and nodded.

"Right." He said.

"And we'll always be together, right?" Nigel asked, looking at his dad with his big, shining blue eyes. Monty paused. Nigel was a kid, having every right to believe his dad would be around forever. But Monty wanted to tell him the truth without upsetting him, if he could. He looked to Nigel's window then carried Nigel over to it.

"Nigel, listen to me. I'm going to tell you something my father told me when I was about your age." He said. Nigel looked at his father attentively. Monty smiled, then looked out of the window.

"Look at the stars." He said. Nigel looked out of his window while resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

"My father's father, His father, and his father…those before us that we know and love…great leaders of the past. They look down on us from those stars."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about Grandpa?"

"Well, he's in a nursing home now, but yes, one day he will be up there too."

"And you?" Nigel asked. There was a pause.

"One day, yes." Monty said, slowly. Nigel stared up at the stars again, and how brightly they twinkled in the night sky. He could just picture his dad as a star, holding a position high in the sky.

"Nigel. I want you to know, that whenever you feel alone, those looking down on us, will always be there to guide you," He said, hugging Nigel tighter. He added, "And so will I." Nigel smiled. He leaned back and stared up at his father.

"I love you dad." He said. Monty gave rubbed his nose against Nigel's.

"Love you too son." He said. Nigel rested his head on his dad's shoulder again.

"So…am I still in trouble?" Nigel asked. Monty paused and sighed, letting loose a tired chuckle.

"You're off the hook for a day. I need to speak with your mother about your punishment." He said. Just then, the door to Nigel's room opened and his mother stepped in. She smiled softly and Nigel's eye lit up at the sight of her, as did Monty's.

"Speaking of your mother…" He started. Sally came forward with her arms outstretched to Nigel.

"My baby." She said. Nigel reached his arms out to his mother and she took him in a tight hug.

"Oh…I've missed you! I've been so worried about you!" She said, tears streaming down her face as well. Nigel shuddered.

"P-please don't cry mama. And I-I'm sorry I lied to you earlier." He said, burying his face in his mother's neck. He had really missed her too. Tears came to his eyes again. He hadn't realized that he'd hurt her.

"It's okay honey…it's alright. The important thing is that you're safe. You're safe, in my arms and you're home." Sally said. Monty smiled at his wife and his son. He came forward and enveloped them both in a tight hug. They were all together and safe and home, and that was what mattered.

---

A/N: Hmm, I may be able to get another chapter up this weekend if I'm lucky. So you all may get a double update. ;) I actually liked this chapter, but the next one will have another song, YAY! "Be Prepared!" I've got to be creative with the actions & effects on that one!!

Anyway, looking forward to your reviews.

**And please remember that recopying this spoof or claiming the format or set up of these chapters, lines, or scenes as your own in any way is a crime and is illegal. If I find any copies of the way I set up my spoof that remotely resemble it or that have the same words as mine, I shall discontinue this fiction. I don't want to because I have some interesting things planned for later chapters, but if push comes to shove, will not hesitate to do so.**

Thank you,

-FoxieSango


	7. BE PREPARED!

Thank you all for the reviews! Glad your liking the story, I'm having fun writing it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or TLK, but I own the format and set up of this spoof. Any attempts to rewrite or claim this spoof as your ****own IS ILLEGAL and I will stop the fiction if anyone does!**

* * *

Warning: This is another sooper long because of the song. The stampede will have to be in the next chapter, this one is specifically for Scar's song.

* * *

After the Negatives ran away from Monty Uno, they rushed to a ship that Father had told them would be ready for them after they attacked the children. They were to head for Father's mansion immediately after the attack. That's where they were now, in Father's mansion in the main room, chilling and relaxing and waiting for Father to come back. Eigaoh was inspecting his goggles, which had gotten smashed and cracked in the fight.

"Man! That stupid Monty Uno! I won't be able to see out of these things for weeks! And this was my favorite pair!" He said sadly, holding the goggles up to his eyes.

"The vision look like those drunk goggles people wear to see what it's like to be…well…drunk! I'll be stumbling all over the place!" He said angrily. Ybba was on the floor not to far from Eigaoh and she couldn't help but the snicker at the thought of chubby Eigaoh stumbling all over the place with messed up goggles over his eyes. Eigaoh frowned.

"It's not….funny…Ybba." He said. Ybba kept laughing.

"I-I can't help it! Hyuk-hyuk! You, stumbling every-where…it's so….AH!.HA, HA, HA, HA—Snort, HA, HA, HA!!!!!"

"Hey, shaddup Ybba!!" Eigaoh cried, angrily. Ybba kept laughing. Egaoh frowned and smacked Ybba in the head with a cushion from the couch.

"OW!" Ybba cried, grabbing her head. Eigaoh stood up and came after Ybba repeatedly with the pillow.

"Qut it! Knock it off! Ow! Hey, that hurts!!" Ybba cried, tears starting to stream down her face, which was actually wimpy for her because the pillow-cushion was very soft. Just then, Ikuk came in and peered down at them from the balcony on the second floor. She growled and frowned.

"Knock it off Eigaoh! She's not worth it!...the baby." Ikuki said, glaring at Ybba. Eigaoh sat up and looked at Ikuk.

"Well, she started it!" He cried, pointing at Ybba and throwing his goggles at her. She had become a bit bolder and was hitting the pillow, which she thought was Eigaoh.

"Take this, and that, and this and…huh?" She looked up when she was hit by the goggles and realized that she was just hitting a pillow. She paused, and laughed nervously.

"Look at us, we're pathetic! No wonder were dangling at the bottom of the social ladder." Ikuk said, coming down the steps.

"Man! I hate dangling at the bottom! All those other operatives think they're so much better than us! If only we could show them…" Eigaoh said, picking up his goggles and frowning at them. He didn't know if he'd be able to fix them. They were his only pair.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for those Unos, we'd be runnin' da joint!" Ikuk said, standing next to Eigaoh with folded arms.

"Yeah, I can't STAND those Unos!" Eigaoh said. Ikuk gently pushed him as she said,

"They're pushy!" Eigaoh grinned evilly and nodded, saying,

"And stinky!"

"And stingy!"

"And man are they UUUUUUUGGGGG-AAA—LEEE!!" They said together, before falling out on the floor and laughing. Suddenly, Father appeared on the balcony above them.

"Oh, surely my relatives are not all THAT bad." He said sarcastically. The others gasped, but relaxed when they saw it was just Father talking to them.

"Oh, Father, it's just you." Eigaoh said.

"Yeah, we were afraid it was someone important." Ikuk said.

"Yeah, like Numbuh Zero!" Eigaoh said. Father frowned.

"I see." He said, nonchalantly. He'd come home after watching Monty leave the base. Eigaoh smiled and spoke to Ikuk.

"See, now he's much better than Numbuh Zero."

"Tell me about it! Man, I just hear his name and I get shivers." Ikuk said.

"Mooonnttyyy…." Eigaoh said, teasing her. Ikuk shivered.

"Ooh! Do it again!" She said, smirking.

"Mooonntttttyyy!!" Eigaoh said, also smirking now. Ikuk shivered again.

"Monty, Monty, Monty, Monty!!!" Eigaoh said, having fun. Ikuk laughed, as did Ybba.

"Ooh! It just tingles me!" Ikuk cried, hugging her arms and laughing. Father rolled his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He said.

"Aw, c'mon Father. I mean you're one of us. You let us out of that place, you're our pal!" Eigaoh said with a grin.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Father said. Ikuk looked up at Father, then smiled at Eigaoh.

"Now I like that, he's not Supreme Commander, but he's still so proper!" She said.

"Yeah! Hey, hey Father! Did you bring us something to eat buddy?! Pal?! Huh, did ya, did ya, did ya?! I could really go for a chilly-dog right about now!" Eigaoh said, drooling a little bit at the thought of food. Father sighed and held up a bag of candy.

"I don't think you really even deserve this." He said. The three kids sat up eagerly, loving the sight of candy before them. After all, what kid wouldn't love candy? Father continued to speak,

"I gave you and easy task to do; gave you the bait, and you couldn't even complete it. You really don't deserve this candy." He said, dropping the bag down below to where they were. The three kids cheered and greedily dug into the contents of the bag. Ikuk sat up and looked at Father after swallowing some candy.

"Well you know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone Father." She said. Eigaoh blew a bubble from some gum he was chewing and it popped. He spoke.

"Yeah, what were we supposed to do? Destroy Numbuh Zero?" He asked. Father smirked and leaned over the railing evilly.

"Precisely." He said. The three negatives looked at him in confusion. Suddenly, lightening flashed outside, cutting out all of the power and causing the back up candles stationed around the room to come aflame. This cast an eerie red glow in the room as Father began to descend the stairs.

"How'd he do that?" Eigaoh asked Ikuk. Ikuk shrugged. Father began to speak,

(-_Italics- _are actions)

"BE PREPARED"

Father: I know that your powers of retention….are as wet, as a warthog's back side. _-Comes down the stairs, begins circling Ybba whose eyes are closed as she is happily sucking on her spinning lollipop-_ As thick as you are….PAY ATTENTION! –_Smacks lollipop out of her hands. Ybba salutes nervously_- My words are a matter of pride. –_Father waves a hand in front of Ybba's face, which looks blank_- It's clear from your vacant expression. The lights aren't all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions…

_-Ikuk and Eigaoh are snickering at Ybba's dumbness, when Father suddenly turns to them, and reaches for a nearby statue-_

Father: Even YOU can't be caught unawares! _–Pulls statue back, trap door opens in the floor and Eigaoh & Ikuk fall in-_

_-Ikuk and Ybba scream as they fall; Father then pushes Ybba in and steps in after them, landing smoothly-_

Father: So be prepared, for the chance of a life time!

-_The others fall on top of each other; when Father lands, he hovers over them-_

Father: Be prepared for sensational news!! -_Struts away, with hands behind his back; Others look around and notice they in a chamber full of weapons Father has been working on. Father one cannon and slides his hand over it during the next verse_- A shining new era, is tip-toeing nearer!

-_Ikuk stands angrily and puts her hands on her hips_-

Ikuk: And where do we feature?

Father: -_goes up to Ikuk & pinches her cheek; grins_- Just listen to teacher!!

-_Ikuk frowns and fiercely rubs at her cheek, not liking that Father pinched it_-

Father: I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I have given my dues!! –_Lights up his hands, hot fire balls blaze and he points both hands down to the ground; the flames grow bigger and hotter_- And injustice deliciously squared…-_Big explosion from Father's hands as he shoots his fire ammo blaze down, the pressure from the blast shoots him up into the air. He lands on top of an army tank in the room._- BE PREPARED!!!

-_Eigaoh, Ikuk, and Abby rush up to the front of the tank and look up at Father. Eigaoh laughs_-

Eigaoh: Yeah! Be prepared!!! –_nudges Ikuk_- Yeah, we'll be prepared!! –_Ybba nods fiercely in agreement. Eigaoh looks confused for a moment_- Wait…be prepared for what?

Father: For the Death of Monty Uno!!!

Eigaoh: Oh, is he sick? –_more confused, Father rolls his eyes_-

Father: No fool we're gonna destroy him! And Nigel too…-smirks evilly-

Ikuk: GREAT IDEA! Who needs a Supreme Leader anyway?

-_Ikuk, Eigaoh, & Ybba dances in a circle_-

3 Negatives: No more lea-der!! No more lea-der!! Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Naaa!!!

Father: -_growls in anger, shoots Fire balls at each negative to get their attention_-

3 Negatives: AHHH! _–dodge the fire balls-_

Ikuk: HEY! _–Goes Angry-_

Father: IDIOTS!! THERE **WILL** BE A LEADER!!!

Eigaoh: _-squints eye in confusion-_ But…but you just said that…

Father: **I** WILL BE LEADER!! Stick with ME!! And you'll have EVERYTHING you've ever wanted!!!

Ikuk: Yeah! I like the sound of that!! LONG LIVE FATHER!! _–Punches hand up in air-_

_-A a wall to the far side lifts, making the room even more spacious and revealing steps to a floor below them where even more Negatives are located.-_

Other Negatives: LONG LIVE FATHER! LONG LIVE FATHER!!

_-Negatives are marching-_

Negatives: It's great that we'll soon be connected…with a great one who'll be all-time adored.

Father: _-watching the march from his tank-_ Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board _–makes a slitting motion with his throat-_

_-Others can see Father on a big screen in the lower room as they march-_

Father: The future is littered with prizes…and though I'm the main addressee…..The point that I must emphasize is……-_Father spots a soldier who snuck off and is playing a Gameboy Advanced in a cubby area, Father snatches up the Advance with his fire powers from his spot on the tank and screams so loudly that his whole body and about 5 feet around him is set blaze and at a scolding hot temperature-_ YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!!!!!

–_His fire burns a whole in the ground and the poor soldier falls in, heading only to who knows where-_

Soldier that fell: MOOMMMMYYY!!

_-Father still sings.. The soldiers are stationed all around the room and on some ledges on the walls as well-_

Father: So prepare for the coup of the century

Negatives: (Oooh!)

Father: Be prepared for the murkiest scam

Negatives: (Oooh... La! La! La!)

Father: Meticulous planning

Negatives: (We'll have toys!)

Father: Tenacity spanning

Negatives: (Lots of toys!)

Father: Decades of denial

Negatives: (We Repeat!)

Father: Is simply why I'll

Negatives: (It'll be NEAT!)

Father: I'll rule, undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am!!!

Negatives: (Aaaaaaah...)

Father: Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

Negatives: (Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Father: Be prepared!

All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!

---

As the song ends, evil laughter is heard throughout Father's mansion, for an evil plan is definitely afoot.

* * *

A/N: And so ends another chapter, by far probably my longest. Man, I'm afraid to write the next chapter because it's sad. Oh well, it'll be up after Tuesday.

So, I know it was long, but I hope you enjoyed it.

**Any attempt to copy and reclaim my words in this fiction as your own is illegal and against the law. Doing so is a crime and I will not continue this fiction if someone tries to copy this fiction and claim it as his or her own. I put a lot of time into this and it's not right to take someone's hard work and claim it as yours. The slight changes I made to the song do belong to me, so those are off limits too. **


	8. Cruel Fate

Ok the dreaded chapter we've been waiting for…I hope I don't cry writing this. As you know, in the movie Mufasa was killed by a stampede. This spoof, however, takes place in the city…so I had to improvise...

I don't own Lion King or KND, but I do own this spoof. Don't recopy or claim as yours 'cause it's not.

**WARNING: SOOPER LONG CHAPPIE!! Over 5,187 words...Oo...my longest yet...(But worth the read! ;) )**

* * *

A year later, Father decided to put his plan into action. Nigel was now six years old and officially in training for the KND. He'd been inducted into the CND, but had yet to be assigned his Numbuh. Rachael was in the CND with him too, and they were on the same team. Nigel took his training very seriously and wanted to be just like his Dad. He wanted to make his dad so very proud of him, especially to make up for the Negatives incident. Nigel was doing pretty well as a Cadet in Training and his ranking was rising higher and higher with each practice mission and training simulation. 

By waiting a year, Father/Ben could make sure that no one suspected him of anything. If fact, they pretty much would have forgotten that he existed and would not directly relate him to what was about to happen. What motive would a guy who barely spends time with his family possibly have for the "disappearance" of Numbuh Zero and his son? Father/Ben also knew that Nigel would be ten times as devastated at what was about to happen, especially now that he was such a "good boy" keen on impressing his dad. Once his dad was gone, it would make it that much easier for Nigel to fall to his doom as well, his defenses would be down, his emotions weak, and he'd be completely helpless…that is, if the original plan didn't destroy Nigel first.

* * *

One day, in the middle of the spring, Father….at the time in his Ben form, stopped by his brother's home. Ben had scheduled this little get together with Nigel a few weeks earlier and, while Monty and Sally had been reluctant to agree, they knew Nigel adored his Uncle. So, under wary suspicions, they hesitantly allowed Ben to set this day for spending time with his nephew, if for nothing else then for Nigel's sake. On the day scheduled for Ben and Nigel to spend quality time together, Monty ended up having to go out on official AND business with Matt, so Sally and Nigel were at home by themselves. Nigel had just finished a scheduled play date with Rachael and had been resting for a few hours when Ben stopped by. Sally instructed Ben to wait outside while she woke up her son. Needless to say Nigel was eager to spend time with his Uncle. He woke up and happily bounded towards the door. Before opening the door to let her son go, Sally squatted down so that she was at his height and re-expressed her worry and concern for her son, telling him to check in periodically and to be careful. Nigel waved it off, telling her not to worry, especially because his hard work in the CND helped train him to protect himself. Aside from this, Nigel just didn't see his Uncle as evil, so he didn't know what his mother was worried about. Sally looked at her son with sad, but hopeful eyes and gave him a tight hug. 

"I love you Nigel, please promise me you'll be careful." She said, nuzzling her cheek against her son's head. Nigel giggled and wrapped is arms around his mother in a tight hug.

"I love you too mommy! And don't worry, I'll be fine! Uncle Ben'll take good care of me!" He said with a grin. His mom's face showed even more vexation.

"That's what I'm afraid of…." She thought. She hugged him tighter and kissed him on the cheek. Nigel did the same to her.

"Okay mom. I love you, and I'll be fine…but I've gotta go now! Uncle Ben's waiting for me!" He said. Sally's eyes grew wide. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about releasing her son into the care of a man who expressed great dislike for the family and who had not talked to them in years. The feeling was in the pit of her stomach making her a bit queasy. She also had a bad feeling in her chest. She tried to ignore it, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shake it. So, she tried to prolong Nigel's stay.

"W-wait Nigel. Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes mom."

"And you know the numbers for emergencies on your communicator?"

"Yes mom."

"And you know how to contact your Father and Numbuh 101 if you need too?" She was asking these questions to keep him there, and also to try to convince herself that things would be okay.

"Yes mom, yes!! I know already! I'll be fine, you worry too much!" Nigel said with a grin on his face. Sally just couldn't shake this feeling rising and swirling around in her stomach and her chest.

"N-nigel…I…" He smiled at her and put his tiny hands on her face…

"Mom…I'll be okay. I promise." He said, his blue eyes shining brightly. Sally choked back a tiny sob, but nodded. She hugged her son once more.

"Please….please be careful…my baby." She said softly, wanting so much to believe him. She had to believe him. She couldn't think negative. She had to think positive, if she did, nothing bad would happen. She hugged him tighter. He nodded.

"I'll be back by my bedtime, okay? And I'll tell you everything we did today!" He said. She laughed softly.

"I'd like that Nigel." She said. Ben knocked on the door again outside.

"Is the boy up yet Sally?! The time's ticking away out here!" Ben said. Sally frowned.

"That impatient, arrogant, no good…"

"Uncle Ben!" Nigel cried happily. He reached up and opened the door while his mom still hugged him from behind. The door swung open and there stood Ben, with his notorious pipe in his mouth. Nigel's eyes grew wide.

"Uncle Ben! Hi! I haven't seen ya in a long time! I missed you!" Nigel said, rushing forward to hug Ben's legs. Ben frowned before giving a fake smile. He ruffled Nigel's hair.

"I've missed you too my boy." He said. Sally frowned and pulled Nigel back into her arms.

"Remember what I told you." Sally whispered to him. Nigel nodded.

"I know…I'll be careful." He said. He kissed her on the cheek again and smiled charmingly at her….well, charming for a six year old. Her heart grew wide at her son's smile.

"Nigel…" She said. She sniffed. Just then Ben reached down and took Nigel's hand in his own.

"Don't worry Sally…I'll take gooood care of him." He said, a hint of sneaky-ness in his voice. Sally frowned and stood to stare Ben straight in the eyes.

"You'd better. I swear Ben, if Nigel comes back with even a scratch on him, then so help me you'll feel my wrathful vengeance." She said. Ben's eyes grew wide. He then smirked.

"Why Sally….you have such little faith in me. Besides, I thought we were raised to be nicer to our relatives." He said. Sally's eyes narrowed.

"Unless…there are exceptions. Don't try my patience Ben….you will be sorry." She said. Just then Nigel tugged on Ben's hand.

"Uncle Ben, can we go now?" He asked. Ben stared down at Nigel before looking back at Sally.

"Yes my boy…we should go….we have a FULL day ahead of us." He said. Sally growled.

"Don't…test me Ben. You'd better bring my boy back safe, or else…" She said.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Nigel cried, pulling Ben away.

"Nigel…I love you son!" She cried.

"Yeah, Okay!! Me too, you!!"" Nigel cried back, pulling Ben away. Sally stared as her son walked away.

"Oh please….please God….please let him be safe." She whispered, covering her hands over her heart. She closed her eyes.

"Please protect him, and bring him back to me safe." She said.

* * *

Later on into the day, Ben grinned down at Nigel. The two had quite a day together. They went to the arcade and Ben bought Nigel a couple of toys, they went to a nearby fair and Nigel had some cotton candy and a cool hat and some prizes. Ben did all of this to kiss up to the boy, gain his already established trust and make him think that Ben was practically a saint…all leading up to his ultimate plan of destruction. 

"Man, today's been so much FUN Uncle Ben! I can't wait to tell Mommy and Daddy all about it! And Rachael's gonna love the stuffed animal we won for her! Thanks again!" Nigel cried happily. He was sitting in the front seat of Ben's car and smiling happily at his Uncle while finishing off his cotton candy. They hat they had won earlier was atop his head. Ben smiled at Nigel from his driver's seat.

"Glad you're having so much fun Nigel. Now we've got one more thing planed on the agenda today."

"Really? What is it?" Nigel asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Ben smirked… after all…curiosity killed the cat.

"Well…it's a surprise for you Nigel. Actually, your dad thought it up." Ben said, returning his eyes to the road. Nigel gasped and eyes grew even wider with excitement. His dad? Anything from his dad was bound to be good!  
"Really?! What is it Uncle Ben?! Tell me!" Nigel said. Ben chuckled.

"You'll see when we get there Nigel." He said. Nigel pouted and began squirming in his seat from excitement again. Ben scoffed. The brat was an antsy one.

Not too much later Ben pulled into the parking lot this large facility. Nigel gawked at it in amazement.

"Woooowwww….where are we Uncle Ben?" He asked.

"This is the Robotics Arena." Ben said, pulling into the parking lot. Nigel blinked twice in confusion.

"Robotics Arena?" He asked.

"Yes. You know how they have toy robots? Well here, the CND, KND, TND, and AND scientists have been working on Life Sized robots for life sized fighting. We can practice with the robots here before going into actual battle with the Negatives, if they attack us. They're robotics are similar to ours, but evil, so we have to be ready for them. This is where we prepare our robots and practice fighting with them." Ben said.

"Wow…." Nigel said. Ben nodded and cut off his car before opening his door, getting out, and slamming his door shut. He then opened Nigel's door.

"Come along Nigel, you're surprise is inside." Ben said. Nigel hopped out of the car and happily took his Uncle's hand. Ben closed Nigel's door and locked up his car. He then led Nigel inside the Robotics Arena building. Nigel took in the sight of the building, feeling rather excited and wondering what his surprise would be. Ben led Nigel into the actual arena and Nigel gasped at how big it was.

"Woah….this place is GIHUGIC Uncle Ben!!!" Nigel said. Ben smiled.

"I know." He said, looking up above the stands and into the control both. There, he saw Ybba, Ikuk, and Eigaoh in position and waiting for him. He smirked.

"Okay Nigel, come along." Father said, leading Nigel in front of a large door, but pulling him more towards the center of the arena as not to arise suspicion.

"Stand right here lad." He said with a smile. He started to leave, but Nigel had a firm grip on his hand.

"C'mon Uncle Ben. Tell me what my surprise is, please?" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Oh Nigel. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He said. Nigel smiled at him cutely.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." He said. Ben chuckled.

"Oh Nigel, you are a naughty boy!" He said, snickering a little. Nigel pouted.

"C'mon Uncle Ben…" He whined. Ben shook his head.

"No, no, no, no….Nigel, this surprise is just for you and your dad. You know, a sort of Father-Son-Quality Time-Thingy-ness-y-ness-thing…." Ben trailed off. Nigel raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Ben smiled at Nigel.

"Well, I'd better go get your dad so he can give you your present!" He said. Nigel started to follow.

"I'll go with you!" He said.

"NO!" Ben cried. Nigel gasped and backed down; why did his Uncle snap at him like that? Ben chuckled nervously.

"I-I mean uh…no Nigel. You just….stay right here in this spot. I mean, you wouldn't want to end up in the same mess like you did with the Negatives, would you?" Ben asked. Nigel gasped.

"Y-you know about that?" He asked, shamefully. He thought everyone had forgotten about that incident. Ben looked at Nigel sympathetically.

"Nigel…everyone knows about that." He said. Nigel shrunk down even further.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yes….lucky your Dad was there to save you huh?" He said. Nigel was looking forlorn about now. Ben smiled.

"Oh, and just between us, you may want to work on your fighting moves and battle cries, hm?" He asked, bending down to Nigel's level. Nigel sighed and gave his Uncle a sad smile.

"Oh…okay." He said. Ben smiled and ruffled Nigel's hair before turning and walking away. Nigel gasped.

"Hey, Uncle Ben! Will I like this surprise?" Nigel asked excitedly. Ben smirked evilly.

"Nigel….it's to DIE for." He said, walking away. Nigel stared after him with a smile on his face until Father was gone. He was wondering what his surprise was, the suspense was killing him! And why did he have to stay there alone? He sighed sadly. He thought about calling his mom, but she may worry his ear off. And he couldn't call his dad since the surprise for him was from his dad….and he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Meanwhile, Father was making his way up to the control booth.

* * *

In the booth, Eigaoh reached out to touch one of the controls on the computer system. Ikuk smacked his hand away. 

"Negative Numbuh 2, knock it off!" She cried. Eigaoh cringed. Ikuk only referred to his Numbuh when she was super annoyed, agitated, or mad at him. It was understandable, he'd been trying to release the robots all day. He whined.

"I can't help it Ikuk! I'm itching to smash some stuff! C'mon, let me let one out…just one!" He said, reaching for a lever again. Ikuk grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Don't….you…dare…" She said. Eigaoh pouted.

"Well, can I play Solitaire on the computer while we wait then?"

"NO! Don't touch ANYTHING!!! We wait for the signal, from Father." She said. Just then, the room grew extremely hot. The trio turned around and saw Ben…in his Father from, glaring at them with flames shooting from his hands. Father nodded. Ikuk smirked and turned to her two comrades.

"Let's do this thing." She said. The two nodded.

* * *

Back on the Arena floor, Nigel had sat down and was tapping the toes of his shoes together, back and forth. He had finished his cotton candy and was bored out of his mind now. 

"Fighting moves. Psh, whatever." He thought sadly, lying down on his back. Suddenly, he saw a fly floating above his head. He smirked and pulled out his weapon. When he was younger, his dad taught him how to fire at still targets. Now he was learning how to fire at moving ones. He took careful aim and fired, but missed the fly. He frowned, repositioned his feet, took careful aim and waited a bit. He fired again but missed again. Growling, he spread his legs apart a bit further, bent his knees and took very careful aim. He had to try to shoot at the predicted spot of where the fly would be next….which happened to be in front of the control both. Nigel fired and landed a direct hit on the poor fly, causing it to disintegrate. He smiled proudly at himself, but then realized his shot had go continued going past the fly and had actually knocked a hole in the control booth. Nigel gulped, hoping know one would see him responsible for the damages. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake.

Nigel slowly turned around and looked up to see the doors behind him opening. To his dismay, several very large robots emerged from the door and took off after him, at a high speed. Nigel gasped and broke into a run, trying to escape the robots for his life. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and tried to run to the other side of the room when the doors there opened revealing more robots. He screamed and turned on his heels, running back the previous way until he realized he was trapped in between both sides of robots. On top of this, the robots had formed a circle around Nigel and he was in the center. Fear etched onto the poor boys face…what was going to happen? He quickly reached into his pocket and tried to dial his dad's number when one of the robots shot the communicator out of his hand with a laser and destroyed it. Nigel cried in pain as the laser singed his hand. He then heard a whirring noise, looked up and gasped. All the robots had their lasers armed and ready. His eyes grew wide with fear and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

In the both, the three negatives chuckled evilly. Ybba snorted.

"Bye-bye kiddy." She said. With that, all three began pushing buttons like crazy. The robots on the floor responded to their controls, firing lasers at each other, only meaning to scare the boy for now. Nigel wasn't the exact target. Nigel ducked and laid down on the floor, crying his eyes out. He felt adrenaline and fear rush throughout his body. He was trapped, he couldn't escape and deadly robots were shooting lasers and ammo over his head. He cried.

"Mommy!!!! Daddy!!! Uncle Ben, someone HELP ME!!!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face now. _One of the lasers actually singed off Nigel's hair!!!_ He cried out in pain and grabbed his head. He didn't realize how low the lasers were shooting. He pressed himself further into the floor.

"I'm DEAD! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm gonna die! Someone help me! I'm scared!! AHHHH!!" He cried, sobbing into the floor. He was so wracked with fear he couldn't move. He continued to whine and sob, wondering if he'd get out of this alive. Suddenly, the firing stopped and Nigel thought it was over, but when he looked up, he saw that 3 robots were standing directly in front of him and had their lasers pointed directly at him. He gasped and backed away as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face now as he shivered with fear. He wanted to go home!! He wanted to be with his mommy and daddy! In their arms, in his bed, reading a story…watching television anything!! He didn't want to be here!! He wanted his parents more than ANYTHING at that moment. The robots still whirred, warming up their lasers. Nigel was frozen. He couldn't move. He suddenly flashed-back to when he and Rachael had almost crashed in the Arctic, he froze up then too and Rachael had to pull the parachute to save him…but she wasn't here now…he was all alone. He cried and curled himself up into a ball, hands over his ears, rocking back and forth…ready to face his fate when suddenly, he remembered his shoes….the shoes his Father had gotten him on his 6th birthday! He was wearing them! He quickly stood and clicked his heels together. He flew up into the air as the robots fired the lasers. If he had waited a second sooner, he would have been dead. And Nigel realize, really would soon be dead if he didn't get out of this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monty was with Matt at a special meeting a few buildings down. Matt's "activity" device went off and Matt looked at it with curiosity. Monty frowned. 

"What is it Matt?"

"Well…it's strange sir. This says there's activity at the Robotics Arena." Matt said. Monty's eyebrows furrowed.

"Odd." He said. No one had been stationed there for weeks. Suddenly he received a call on his communicator. He answered,

"Monty Uno, Numbuh Zero speaking."

"MONTY! It's Ben! Come quick, the robots have been activated! Nigel's on the floor of the arena! He's trapped!!" The voice on the other end cried. Monty gasped.

"Nigel!!" He cried. He hung up the phone and without saying a word to the Sector he and Matt were visiting. He grabbed Matt by his collar and ran out of the building.

* * *

At the arena, Nigel had been flying all around the room trying to avoid the lasers aimed directly at him. He was glad he remembered the shoes because now he could try to use his weapons to shoot at the robots from an arial attack. He had used his Mustard and Ketchup gun so far, as well as his bubblegum gun…but had now run out of ammo. Now, he was just dodging for his life. Suddenly, he felt a dip in his flight pattern and looked down. The fuel in his jet boots were giving out! He gasped and screamed, but somehow managed to grab onto the lower rafters on the ceiling before his shoes completely gave out. He looked down, gasped and gulped. He was suddenly afraid of heights. A sick feeling plummeted to his stomach as he held on to the beam for dear life with both hands. 

Monty and Matt rushed into the building and looked around the room. Nigel spotted Matt first.

"MATT!!!! MAAAAATTTT!! HELP ME, I'M GONNA FALL!!!! I'M SCARED!!!!!" He cried, tears running down his face again. Matt looked up and gasped.

"Oh my dear heavens…UP THERE SIR!" He cried to his boss. Monty was next to him. Monty looked up and fear ran through him when he saw Nigel hanging on the rafters. How long had the boy been up there? He was gonna be killed if he didn't get down soon! The robots were just realizing his EXACT location and preparing to fire at him.

"HOLD ON NIGEL, I'M COMING!!" Monty cried. Nigel heard his dad and felt himself slip.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! DADDY, HELP ME PLEASE!!! DAAAAAADDDDYYY!!! I-I-I-I-'M SCARED I….AHHHH DADDY!!" He cried. Monty gritted his teeth. He was going to kill Ben for this!! Monty took of his jacket and went into action, jumping on the heads of the robots and causing them to fire their lasers at each other. He did this several times. Matt, meanwhile, decided to run off to find help. Not realizing Father may have been the one behind this, he ran to look for him first.

"Don't worry sir! I'll go find help!" He cried as he left. Nigel continued to hold on for dear life, even though he felt his palms get sweaty and felt himself slip.

"DADDDYY!!!! I CAN'T HOLD ON!!! HELP ME!!!" He cried. Monty heard his son's cries. He made quick work of the robots single handedly, much to the Negative's dismay. He then landed on top of a headless robot and jumped in, quickly rewiring the circuits so he could use the robot to reach his son. Nigel lost his grip and fell. He gasped, seeing his life flash before his eyes. He clenched his eyes shoot and screamed his lungs out. Monty leaped up and extended the robots arm, catching Nigel and gently placing him on the ground next to by the door. Nigel still had his eyes closed and was shivering.

"Nigel…" Monty said. Nigel looked up and saw his dad through the robot's transparent chest.

"Dad?" He asked, tears still streaming down his face. Monty smiled, punched out the chest of the robot and rushed down on his son, cradling him and rocking him back and forth. Nigel whimpered.

"Dad, oh Dad I was so scared!!! Please don't leave me dad!" He said. Monty hugged him tighter.

"Nigel…Oh my god…I thought I'd lost you for good. My son…" He said. He kissed Nigel on the head repeatedly and held him close to his heart.

"Dad….I love you dad." Nigel said, crying a river now, whimpering and shaking.

"Shh…it's okay Nigel. I love you too!! I'm here. I'm proud of you son. You defended yourself so well…I'm so, so proud of you. I love you Nigel." He said. Nigel sniffled and nodded. Monty pulled back a bit to look at his son, who looked grief stricken. He also noticed that Nigel's hair was gone, but at least he was safe. He smiled and Nigel smiled at his dad a bit too, but reached back out to cuddle him. Monty allowed this and returned the hug…..until he felt a sharp pain in his back. He cried out and lurched forward, with Nigel still in his arms. As he fell, he made sure not to crush or fall on Nigel. Nigel gasped.

"DAD!" He cried. He looked behind his Father and saw that his back had a big burn mark in it. He gasped.

"Dad! You're bleeding, really bad!!!" He cried. He looked up to see new robots coming their way. Monty hissed through his teeth at the pain.

"Nigel…go and find Matt…go stay with him…where it's safe." He said. Nigel shook his head.

"I…I can't leave you dad."

"That's a direct order Cadet! Go now!" Monty cried. Nigel gasped…for the first time...his dad had addressed him as a soldier, a fellow operative. But still…he couldn't.

"I…I can't…."

"GO NOW!!" Monty screamed. Nigel fell backwards.

"D-dad I….you…you're….I won't leave you! I can't, Daddy, please!" He said.

"Nigel I won't tell you again! Go and find Matt, stay with him. I'll be disappointed in you if you don't!" He said. Nigel's bottom lip quivered. His dad had just said he was proud of him…now he'd be disappointed in him for disobeying a direct order? His dad was in pain! Didn't he realize that?! Nigel couldn't leave him…he…

"NIGEL! Remember our talk last year….you promised me…promised...that you wouldn't….disobey me." Monty said, as the robots came closer. Nigel drew in a shaky breath. He wouldn't have said that if he knew the promise meant...

"Y-y-yeah…b-b-but…"

"You promised me Nigel. Don't break your promise. Son…go, I'll be right behind you." Monty said…but when Nigel looked in his eyes, he didn't believe him.

"Dad…"

"GO NIGEL!!!" Monty cried. Nigel shot up and ran.

"I love you dad!! I know you can beat them!!" He shouted before taking off to find Matt. Monty turned around to face the robots. The wound to his back caused him to lose a lot of blood, but at least his son was safe. Nigel ran all throughout the building, looking for Matt. Finally, he found him in the stadium seats.

"Matt?" He asked.

"Nigel! Oh, thank God you're alright! I couldn't find Father, and my communicator's missing!"

"Missing? How?"

"Well, I was running in the hallways, I remember a blow to my head, and when I woke up it was gone!" Matt said. Nigel's face fell…his own communicator had been destroyed. Suddenly, they heard a cry and looked down. Monty was fighting the robots on low energy and strength...alone... and they kept coming at him, but he held his ground.

"D-dad'll w-win….w-won't he?" Nigel asked Matt? Matt looked at the hopeful gleam in the boy's eyes. He sighed and wrapped an arm around him.

"Let's hope so Nigel." He said. They continued to watch the fight. At one point, the robots piled on Monty, and it looked like he was done for. But then, he flew up out of the pile using his own rocket boots. Matt and Nigel gasped at this.

"That's my dad!" Nigel said with a grin. Matt nodded and smiled as well. Monty's flight pattern was wavy since he had lost a lot of blood, but he still made his way to the control booth, where he had seen Ben's figure earlier.

"Ben!!!" He cried, stepping in the control booth. The Negatives went into hiding when they saw him coming, meaning the robots had stopped moving down below. Monty shook a little and lost his footing on the edge of the window to the control booth. Ben stood, changed into Father, and angrily faced him. Monty feel forward.

"Ben…please….you have to….help me. Need….medical…uhn!" He cried out, grabbing his side in pain. Father frowned.

"Ah yes dear brother. You do appear to be in much pain….but I can fix that for you." Father said. He grabbed Monty's hands and Monty was about to thank him for his help when suddenly, Father caused his hands to burn and Monty screamed out in pain. Now he had 3rd degree burns on his hands as well as all over his body. He looked up at Ben angrily and gasped when he saw that Ben's form ahd changed and that he had an evil gleam in his eyes. Also, at that point, the Negatives emerged, revealing everything Monty needed to know….to bad he'd never live to warn anyone. Father grinned evilly.

"Long live…..the legendary hero…..long live Numbuh Zero…." He whispered before flinging Monty backwards…knowing the fall would kill him. Monty screamed as he fell. Nigel and Matt watched, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Nigel cried. Matt covered the child's eyes before Monty made a loud thump and hit the ground. Matt hugged Nigel close to him, not wanting the child to see what had happened, but Nigel wouldn't stop squirming. He had to get to his dad! He HAD to! His dad needed his help! He couldn't die! He was his dad! He was Numbuh Zero! Nigel and his mom still needed him!

"Let me GO Matt!!!" He cried. Matt shook his head.

"No Nigel, you can't go down there." Matt said. Nigel frowned and pushed Matt away.

"My dad needs me!!!" He cried, rushing down the stairs of the stands.

"Nigel, WAIT!" Matt cried. But Nigel didn't listen. He made it to the doorway entrance of the arena, peeked through the door and gasped.

There lay his dad's body….not moving.

* * *

A/N: Oh wow. I hated writing this chapter. I liked Monty's character much and, I didn't want Ben/Father to kill him!!! But he dies in the movie. Poor Nigel, and he's lost his hair now too but that doesn't really matter. Anyway, this chapter is really long, and I didn't even write the saddest part in yet….where Simba, in the movie, tries to wake his dad up and then lies down with him. I always cry there. 

Oh wow….please don't hurt me for what I did! I had too! I didn't want too, I loved Monty! –hides behind a door-

Uhm….looking forward to your reviews? Heh-heh….-bows head- Sorry, sorry, sorry…


	9. Forever Gone

Sorry for the wait...been busy during the Holiday Season...Here's the tear jerker chappie...

Disclaimer: I don't know TLC or KND

Chappie is short, but emotional. You may need a klenex box for this one…Oo

Warning: SOOPAH SHORT (Don't kill me! I wrote it at like 5 am)

**DON'T CLAIM THIS WORK AS YOURS B/C IT'S NOT!! IT'S MINE!! IF YOU DO I'LL NO LONGER WRITE THIS FIC AND YOU COULD GO TO JAIL B/C COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS ILLEGAL!!**

* * *

Six year old Nigel Uno stood frozen in place, eyes wide in horror and pale as a ghost. He took shuddering breaths, he couldn't move. There, before his eyes….lying perfectly still….he shivered again, tears welling up in his eyes…it was, it was…. 

"D-dad?" He whispered. He willed his feet to move. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream, a nightmare….a terrible horrifying nightmare….his dad couldn't be…he couldn't…Nigel still needed him around…him and his mother did. His dad promised to take him to the fair next week, he promised to help him with his CND training, he promised to go fishing with him, he promised he'd stay! He promised he wouldn't….he wouldn't….Yes, this had to be a nightmare…and soon, Nigel would wake up and his dad would be right there, smiling at him. Hugging him, telling him that everything was okay, and he was just having a bad dream…any minute now…but…

Nigel's breathing grew shallow. He took slow steps, everything drained away from him; he felt like a drone. He couldn't control anything….his surroundings faded away, he could hear his heart beating.

"D-d-d-a-d?" His adrenaline had him shaking. He continued to walk slowly, feeling hot and cold at the same time, this couldn't be real. He reached his dad's body and felt a lump swell up in his throat. He swallowed painfully as he walked up to his dad's body. It was weird…his dad looked like he was just sleeping but…

"Dad?" Nigel fell on his knees next to his father and gently poked his shoulder before shaking it.

"Dad? Are…are you asleep?" He asked. Hoping and praying that was really the case. His dad didn't move. Nigel felt tears slide down his face. He sniffled and wiped his nose. He gave a small smile and a dry laugh.

"C-C'mon dad…th-this isn't funny! W-wake up!" He said, gently shaking him. His dad didn't open his eyes. Nigel gasped, more tears ran down his face.

"Dad? C'mon, we-we gotta go home. We promised mommy...dad? DAD!!!" He froze...it was just sinking in. His eyes grew wide and he began sobbing and hiccupping. He clutched his dad's shirt tightly.

"No, no…NO!!!! YOU CAN'T BE…...DAD!!!" He cried. His father didn't move. Nigel looked up and looked around. His vision was blurry and he could barely see anything in front of him from all the crying. Matt had gone somewhere, Nigel didn't know where…but he needed help…maybe he could get his dad to a doctor…if there was still time!!

"HELP! HELLO?! ANYONE!!" He cried, standing up and walking around.

"U-UNCLE BEN?! M-MATT?! HELLO!?! HELP!! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!! I-I NEED HELP! PLEASE!!" He shouted. No one answered. He fell to his knees again and feel forward, his palms catching himself. His eyes leaked uncontrollably now.

"Please….help…." He whispered, wanting to curl up into a ball. He looked back at his dad and crawled over to him, leaving a trail of tears in his wake. He reached his father and shook his head.

"You can't be…you…you're Numbuh Zero….you can do ANYTHING! You can't…I…" He leaned forward and laid his head on his father's chest. He clutched his dad's shirt tightly in his little palm and snuggled close to him.

"Please….please no….you can't leave me! I-I still need you!! I need you, please!! Anything but this!" He said, burying his face in his dad's shirt.

"Please…I love you dad! Please don't go! Don't leave me...please!" He said. He pulled back a bit and was choking back sobs as he looked at his dad's face. He looked peaceful, but Nigel wanted him to wake up….He touched his dad's face gently.

"Wake up…" He said in a cracked voice, taking his dad's hand in his both of his own. He had trouble swallowing.

"Please…please just-just wake up….open your eyes dad…please…" He said, holding the palm of his dad's hand up to cup his own cheek. He could feel the warmth leaving it. He closed his eyes tight, whispering soft prayers and pleas for his father to just wake up. Moments later, Nigel opened his eyes again, and his dad's eyes were still closed. A fierce shaking wracked the young boy's small body as he fell forward and hugged his dad.

"Dad! Dad! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I-I didn't mean for this to happen!! Please, I promise I'll be a good boy if you wake up! I'll-I'll clean my room without asking! N-no more movies after my bedtime, no more candy when you said no! N-no more p-pouting or a-arguing when things don't go my way! -sniff- Please! I-I'll do anything if you'd just...just wake up!! I'm sorry! Please….please! I love you! Please! Don't do this to me...don't leave me...I don't want you to leave me...Please!" He said, but it was no use…his pleas were in vain. He continued to cry, tears soaking his father's shirt. He sat up He looked down at his dad's unmoving body. He touched softly his father's face again. He knew, his dad would never wake up….and the more he thought about it…the bigger the lump in his throat got and the more his eyes burned. His father, the legendary Numbuh Zero...was...

The thought that that he'd never hear his dad's voice, see his eyes, feel his hugs or kisses, go on missions…hear him laugh, hear him say... "I love you"…Nigel would never have any of that…ever again….it was all gone…..his dad was gone…erased from his life…forever. Nigel lay down on his dad's chest and continued to cry, trying to draw in some since of comfort from his presence, though it was ultimately fading. He wrapped his small arms around his father and just lay there, not wanting to move for anything.

He just couldn't believe that his dad was...permanently... gone... Gone...and would never, come back.

He was gone forever...Nigel shuddered.

His throat burned and the lump his his throat made it even hard for him to swallow. Hot tears streamed down face cheeks like a waterfall.

"Please don't do this...Daddy...please" He said pleaded once more, sadly. He hugged his dad tight and shut his eyes again.

"Daddy...daddy, daddy..." He whispered over and over, burying his face in his dad's shirt. He sniffled and wrapped his dad's arm around him as he continued to rest on his dad's chest.

"I love you..." He whispered, sniffling.

A few moments later, a shadow loomed over him.

"Nigel….oh, my poor boy. What happened?" The voice asked, laced with fake concern. Nigel gasped and fear overcame him. He was still a bit panicky too, and it showed in his voice. He looked up to see his Uncle Ben standing before him

"Th-th-there were these…sniff….r-robots and he…he tried to…sniff…s-save me! It was an a-a-accident! I-I didn't mean for it to happen but he…and then...I..." the hot tears fell again. Nigel's shoulders shook as sobs wracked his body.

"Oh Nigel, come here…" Ben said, stooping down and pulling Nigel into his embrace. Nigel reluctantly fell into his uncle's arms. Ben patted his head.

"No one ever means for these things to happen, Nigel." He said. Nigel cried in Ben's shirt. He looked up. Ben smirked inwardly; for emotionally, the boy was destroyed now. Perfectly vulnerable.

"I-is there anything we can d-do? Something that may…may save him?" He asked with hope in his voice and eyes. Ben sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Unfortunately no…..I'm afraid, there's nothing we can do." He said. He and Nigel looked at Monty. He continued.

"He's gone Nigel. He died saving you. He loved you that much, and you should take comfort in that..." He said. Nigel sniffled and felt his heart swell a bit. His Uncle was right, and it did give him some consolation. Until...until his uncle continued.

"B-but...while that was a noble act….well, what is your mother going to think when she hears?" He asked. Nigel's eyes grew wide with fear. He didn't even think... couldn't tell his mom! It'd break her heart, and she'd hate him forever, that he was the cause of his dad's death. He sniffed and rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to clean his face.

"Wh-what am I going to do?" He asked. Ben sighed.

"You'll have to leave Nigel."

"L-leave?!" Nigel cried, eyes going wide with fear as he backed away from Ben.

"I-I can't leave! I'm j-just a kid! Where will I go?! What will I…."

"You can't stay here Nigel, your life will be ruined! Everyone will look down on you now and blame you for this! Is that what you want?!" Ben cried. Nigel gasped and shook his head. He looked back at his dad longingly, wishing he was alive now more than anything.

"Then you must run Nigel." Ben said…but Nigel didn't want to leave his dad, not yet! He wasn't ready, he couldn't!

"You must run away, and never return." He said. Nigel looked from Ben to his dad…and hesitated.

"GO!" Ben cried, spooking Nigel into a run. Nigel turned on his heels and ran away towards the exit of the arena. The negatives emerged from the shadows then and came up behind Father. Father smirked.

"Kill him." He said, and the negatives took off after the boy. Ben then turned to Monty.

"Such a sad way for you to go dear brother….but don't worry…I'll take good care of your precious Nigel." He said. Monty's face seemed to frown at this, despite that he was dead. Ben cackled evilly as he left. He plan was working wonderfully. Now, he had to let someone else discover Monty's body, the negatives would destroy Nigel, he'd explain what happened in a quick fabrication and then he'd take Monty's and Nigel's place as Supreme Commander!!

* * *

I know it's short…but I wrote this at like 3 am and I'm tired. I did cry writing it, as I expected I would. The next shot should have quick chase scene, Nigel running away, Father's stupid little fake Eulogy that's not even sincere, and NIGEL MEETING…Erm, well…whoever's playing Timon and Pumba!! Looking forward to your reviews!! 

**DON'T CLAIM THIS WORK AS YOURS B/C IT'S NOT!! IT'S MINE!! IF YOU DO I'LL NO LONGER WRITE THIS FIC AND YOU COULD GO TO JAIL B/C COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS ILLEGAL!!**


End file.
